Menottes YAOI
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: Une mission, deux ANBU, un ordre foireux, un sex shop, puis re mission et grosse connerie de Zuga... Toujours pas douée pour les résumés. YAOI ceux qui me connaissent se doutent du pairing
1. La petite voix de Zuga

Menottes Yaoi :

Menottes Yaoi :

**Titre : **Menottes Yaoi

**Titre du chapitre :** La petite voix de Zuga

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Couples :** Bon, c'est définitif je pense, je n'arrive plus à écrire sur un autre couple que celui là maintenant (contamination by Hagane…) donc un NaruSasu.

**Genre : **UR vu que l'action se déroule alors que les personnages principaux sont âgés de 22 ans, je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI. OOC sûrement puisque c'est une grosse connerie. Fiction pas sérieuse, juste cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention…. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dis au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je mette du sérieux dedans, enfin bref, c'est une semi connerie…

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Note :** Homophobes ,passez votre chemin, je sais qu'en ce moment, pas mal de « grincheux » viennent sur les fictions Yaoi pour venir faire chier voir même insulter les auteurs de ce genre de fiction.

Donc, juste une précision, je vais pas venir vous enquiquiner avec vos NaruHina et vos SasuSaku, même si je n'apprécie pas (voir plus du tout) ce pairing, je ne vais pas aller insulter un auteur pour ses « choix de couples ». J'attends donc un minimum de courtoisie, enfin, autant que j'en montre à votre égard.

**Note 2 :** Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit certainement y avoir étant donné que cette version n'a pas été corrigée par mes bêta lectrices habituelles, merci de votre compréhension…

**Note 3 :** Les personnages principaux sont OOC, surtout Naruto, enfin, j'en ai marre de le voir dépeint comme l'idiot de service donc ici il ne le sera pas, j'aime les Naruto prédateurs et joueurs.

**Note 4 :** L'idée de cette fics est venue d'un délire MSN avec Hagane, après une lecture d'un des chapitres de « Sous le masque » de Sermina, vous le pensez bien, il va donc y avoir de la torture de Sasuke ici…. Naru-chan, je te venge !

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel on a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **le Katana de Sasuke

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**masque mortuaire

**La petite voix de Zuga**

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

La situation présente, aucun des deux protagonistes ne l'auraient imaginé, ni le blond à l'imagination fertile, ni le brun à la vivacité d'esprit hors du commun…

L'Uzumaki repensa aux derniers évènements, maudissant silencieusement un certain « Zuga ».

Mais pour comprendre comment cette situation inconcevable avait vu le jour, il fallait revenir quelques jours en arrière, dans le bureau de la légendaire pigeonne.

Naruto, alias Kinpouge de son nom d'ANBU, fut convoqué ainsi que l'un des autres membres de la prestigieuse garde de l'Hokage pour effectuer une mission. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait rejoint le sein des forces spéciales.

Quelques années auparavant, personne n'aurait parié sur la promotion de ce braillard compulsif dans le service de l'ANBU.

Cependant, le blond avait bien changé, plusieurs évènements l'avaient fait mûrir douloureusement vite. La mort de Jiraiya avait énormément affecté le jeune Uzumaki, mais d'autres faits s'étaient ajoutés à cela : la énième perte de Sasuke, la mort de Lee, la mort d'Itachi et encore et toujours l'absence du brun après cela.

Le ninja blond avait gardé sa jovialité, son enthousiasme et son sourire irrésistible, mais, durant les missions, un être beaucoup plus « instinctif » et « animal » prenait le pas.

Son efficacité époustouflante lors des missions qu'il avait effectué lui avait permis d'accéder à ce poste si prestigieux et même si le ninja blond demeurait invariablement un « sanguin », il savait maintenant tirer profil de ce trait de caractère.

Mais revenons à nos moutons compagnons, notre blond national avait donc été convoqué dans le bureau de la légendaire pour effectuer une mission en binôme.

Se tenant bien droit devant sa supérieure, la tenue réglementaire des ninjas d'élite sur le dos et le masque cachant son visage ainsi qu'un bandana recouvrant sa chevelure blé, personne n'aurait pu se douter que derrière ce rempart de respectabilité et de prestige se cachait le gosse braillard qui avait repeint les statuts des Kages pendant ses années d'académie.

Pas de « la vielle », ou de « grand-mère » mais un « Hokage-sama » tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectueux, le blond savait se tenir, son masque Or sur le visage, tout au moins.

Kinpouge et Zuga devait effectuer une mission sans grand risque, Desumasuku, leur supérieur hiérarchique leur avait fait passer plusieurs rapports venant de

Kusagakure, Takigakure et Iwagakure. Les nukenin du bingo book, spécialement ceux ayant une dent contre le village de Konoha étaient éliminés par un ninja errant. Le dernier rapport provenant d'une des villes frontalières de Konoha avait pourtant éveillé l'intérêt du village de la feuille. Le justicier semblait appartenir au pays du feu.

Les ordres étaient simples, localiser ce « chevalier blanc », l'identifier et essayer de découvrir ses intentions, voir le rallier au village caché de Konoha.

Avant de partir, Desumasuku avait pris le blond à part pour lui soumettre une autre directive un peu plus spéciale.

Et c'est à cause de cette foutue directive de ce pervers de chef des ANBU que le blond était maintenant dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Rectification, il maudissait maintenant Zuga mais aussi Desumasuku. Il savait pourtant que ce dernier était un pervers fini ! Il n'aurait pas du accepter de lui rendre service… Comme on dit : Trop bon, trop con.

Le début de la mission s'était pourtant bien déroulé, les deux hommes masqués s'étaient rendus dans le pays de l'Herbe, non loin de la frontière Konohénne pour glaner des informations sur ce mystérieux justicier.

C'est dans un de ces petits villages aussi que l'ANBU au masque d'or avait remplit la partie concernant la demande un peu particulière de son capitaine.

Pour cela ils avait du se rendre dans un des quartiers mal famés d'un village perdu dans le trou du cul du pays de l'herbe.

Son acolyte avait tenu à l'accompagner, ce qu'avait accepté avec réticence le blond mais pouvait il le lui refuser ? Zuga était un pervers rusé, autant le mettre dans la confidence… Dieu seul sait de quoi il aurait été capable sinon.

Rectification faite… Il avait fait bien pire ce bougre d'andouille !

Enfin bref, la curiosité de Zuga avait été piquée à vif quand il a vu dans quelle boutique son coéquipier l'emmenait.

Si cette mission avait été confiée de manière officieuse, c'était parce que ce n'était pas vraiment une mission mais un service personnel.

Depuis la mort du légendaire auteur des Icha Icha, son plus fervent fan et lecteur avait entreprit de prendre la plume pour continuer de publier ces « sublimissimes romans ». Et ce fan inconditionnel n'était nul autre que l'actuel supérieur des deux jeunes hommes et accessoirement l'ancien sensei de ceux-ci.

Ce qui expliquait maintenant la présence des deux jeunes hommes dans ce sexe shop de seconde zone.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient endossé des habits « civils » pour le bien cette étrange mission.

Le regard de Zuga n'avait rien d'innocent quand il se posait sur le derrière bien ferme et rebondit de son compagnon de mission.

« En manque Kin ? » Chuchota l'homme portant habituellement son masque souriant à celui au masque d'or.

« Tu es loin du compte Zuga. » Lança laconiquement l'Uzumaki en regardant d'un œil distrait les divers produits étalés sur les étagères.

« Puis, il serait bien plus judicieux de na pas utiliser nos noms d'ANBU pour cette partie de la mission Sai. » Murmura le blond au brun se trouvant toujours derrière lui.

Le blond fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir du regard libidineux que posait successivement son coéquipier entre les divers sextoys et son postérieur. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y habituer, puis ça n'allait jamais plus loin que les allusions douteuses. Le dessinateur le savait, l'Uzumaki ne « touchait pas » aux membres de son équipe et bordel… Le brun aurait bien aimé ne pas faire partie de cette caste de privilégiés vu la réputation du blond en ce qui concerne le sport en chambre. Mais si un chose dépassait peut être la réputation de bombe sexuelle de l'Uzumaki, c'était bien son tempérament entêté.

Autant dormir sur la béquille et se contenter de mater si il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les doigts brisés, grosse tuile pour un ninja utilisant un pinceau pour effectuer ses jutsu soit dit en passant.

Pendant que le brun avait l'esprit ailleurs, le kitsune avait prit livraison du colis de son sensei… Quel matériel de pervers quand même ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi l'argenté avait commandé cet objet rarissime certes mais à la limite de la décence déontologiquement parlant.

L'ANBU s'assura tout de même du contenu du paquet.

« Qu'est ce donc ? »

Merde, l'autre avait arrêté de reluquer son arrière train. Être trahi par son propre cul !

« Des menottes. » Répondit évasivement l'Uzumaki en refermant le paquet.

« Des menottes ? Ces deux bracelets ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de chaîne les reliant. »

Les menottes en questions étaient deux bracelets métalliques ouverts en deux, l'une aux reflets bleutés et l'autre aux reflets rougeoyants. Et tout comme l'avait si justement fait remarqué Sai, il n'y avait aucune chaîne les reliant, ni même de serrure pour fermer les dit bracelets.

« Elles réagissent au chakra Sai, une fois mises, elles sont comme aimantées l'une à l'autre. »

« Et quel est leur finalité ? »

« T'es lourd avec tes questions, tu demanderas à notre pervers de sensei. »

Sans un mot de plus, le blond était sorti de la fameuse boutique, peut être aurait il du être moins avare en explication avec son coéquipier, peut être oui !

Car tout ces faits si anodins soient ils se sont donnés le mot pour crée une situation totalement rocambolesque et inconcevable.

Après l'épisode du sexe shop, les ANBU avaient revêtu leurs tenues réglementaires et s'étaient lancés dans la recherche active de ce cher justicier.

Après deux semaines de recherches minutieuses, le duo avait mis en place un plan.

Ils pistèrent une bande de brigands pendant quelques jours. Leur patience fut vite récompensée car à la tombée de la nuit du quatrième jour, la bande de loubard s'attaqua à leur première victime de la semaine, mais pas n'importe quelle victime. Un homme, jeune apparemment, le visage et le corps masqués par une cape informe noire. A la vue de cette silhouette sombre, l'ANBU au masque or se figea. Son odorat plus développé que la moyenne ne lui laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne se battant contre ces mercenaires du dimanche.

L'inconnu, pas si inconnu que cela, se battait avec une aisance rare. Pour un œil aguerri, il était évident que cette rixe n'était même pas digne d'un échauffement de seconde zone pour ce « justicier ».

Aucun des coups portés n'étaient mortel, le jeune homme n'avait même pas dégainé le katana si caractéristique qu'il portait attaché dans le dos. En moins de cinq minutes, la vingtaine de lourdeaux fut mise au tapis. Ceci fait, il ligota la joyeuse bande et invoqua un serpent de taille conséquente et chargea le groupe d'idiots sur le dos de la bête.

L'animal a sang froid s'éloigna de son maître, emportant ce chargement peu orthodoxe.

Assister à cette scène renseigna les ninjas d'élite sur la manière dont certains groupes de criminels s'étaient retrouvés ligotés et posés tels des colis devant la porte d'un des villages cachés.

Ces gars là étaient vraiment des amateurs en la matière, ils ne ressentaient même pas le chakra car si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient fuis à la vue de la fine silhouette.

Durant ce court combat, la capuche de l'inconnu n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Cependant, Kin le savait au plus profond de son être, cette odeur, ce katana, ce style de combat et cette invocation si caractéristique… Un seul ninja correspondait à cette description.

L'ANBU au masque d'or fit signe à son coéquipier pour que celui-ci reste en retrait, puis, avec souplesse, il quitta la branche d'arbre sur laquelle ils étaient stationnés.

D'une démarche calme qui ne trahissait pas l'excitation qui bouillonnait au plus profond de lui-même, Kinpouge s'approcha du déserteur.

Rien dans la tenue de l'ANBU ne pouvait trahir sa réelle identité, son masque or cachait son visage, sa tenue noire et sa cape masquait son corps et le bandana cachait sa couleur de cheveux si caractéristique.

De plus, le blond avait fait une poussée de croissance assez conséquente, lui qui plus jeune était le plus petit mesurait dans les un mètre quatre vingt cinq, sa voix aussi était beaucoup plus profonde, surtout dénuée de la jovialité habituelle elle était méconnaissable.

Le fait que son éternel rival ne puisse pas l'identifier de suite, vu que l'Uzumaki masquait son chakra lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance, il allait montrer à ce connard que le grand Naruto n'était plus le gamin évaporé et bruyant qu'il avait connu.

La silhouette sombre se retourna lentement vers le ninja d'élite, la capuche toujours rabattue sur son visage.

« …Konoha… » Souffla calmement le nukenin.

« Uchiha Sasuke. » Dit placidement le jeune ANBU.

Le déserteur frémit presque imperceptiblement, peut être était-ce le ton calme et confiant de l'individu lui faisant face ou alors le fait d'avoir été démasqué aussi facilement. Il redressa son visage et enleva sa capuche.

La lueur arrogante des yeux de braise de l'Uchiha n'avait pas changé.

« Si vous savez qui je suis, je suppose que vous devez savoir que je ne vais pas vous suivre docilement. » Le ton était uniforme et posé mais la lueur de défi dans les prunelles rougeoyantes ne présageait rien de bon.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'ANBU, le combat était inévitable… Le blond allait essayer de ne pas trop défigurer cette gueule d'ange quand même.

« Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix. »

« Effectivement. »

Pendant ce temps, Zuga alias Sai regardait avec intérêt l'échange des deux jeunes hommes.

Le dessinateur avait toujours été fasciné par les rapports que semblaient entretenir Sasuke et Naruto. D'une règle générale, il avait toujours été captivé par l'Uzumaki. Pour lui, il était une sorte de microcosme sentimental à lui tout seul. Pour un être dénué d'émotion, le blond était un fascinant sujet d'observation, de plus, ce sujet d'observation avait le cul le plus bandant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Ce qui intriguait le plus l'ANBU était ce sentiment complexe et limite obsessionnel qu'éprouvait le porteur de Kyuubi pour l'Uchiha. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il considérait Sasuke comme son frère. Sachant cela, il avait observé les relations fraternelles des ninjas de son entourage mais jamais il n'avait pu observer une telle intensité dans les fratries.

Observant dans l'ombre, il avait le regard fixé sur son chef de mission. Avec le temps et l'habitude, il avait réussi à déchiffrer certains codes corporels chez Kinpouge. Parce que Kin et Naruto n'étaient le même personnage. Ce n'était pas un problème de schizophrénie, loin de là. Naruto avait toujours tout fait pour paraître inoffensif aux yeux des villageois. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'on ne l'associe pas au démon légendaire. Avec le masque or planté plaqué sur son visage, il pouvait enfin évacuer sa partie plus animale. Kin était un Naruto sans inhibition, qui n'avait pas besoin de faire le mariole pour se rendre intéressant. Etre auprès d'un tel personnage donnait l'impression de côtoyer un fauve au repos. Sa démarche était animale, ses instincts aussi, tout ça allié à l'intelligence hyper réactive du blond, intelligence qu'il masquait à visage découvert. Les deux facettes de l'Uzumaki lui permettait d'être enfin lui-même et de trouver un équilibre, il ne pouvait être Kinpouge tout le temps comme être le baka de service créait un manque chez lui.

Une facette de l'homme au masque d'or transparaissait pourtant chez le blond dans sa vie « civile », c'était pendant ses séances de sport en chambre. Le jeune homme s'était créé dans ce domaine à son insu une solide réputation.

Et depuis peu, le kitsune rencontrait le même problème que son rival à l'époque où celui-ci n'avait pas déserté. Une sorte de fan club de furies commençait à se former, l'objectif étant de mettre le blond dans leur lit. Ce fan club était assez particulier, par ce que cela concernait Naruto, le porteur de Kyuubi. Même si la jeune génération ne savait pas pour le démon, tous savaient que l'Uzumaki n'était pas dans les grâces de la majeure partie des villageois. Il semblait aussi que cela excitait d'autant plus certains et certaines. Le goût de l'interdit, quel appel tentant !

Les actions des membres de cette nouvelle organisation étaient aussi assez inhabituelles, beaucoup plus actifs et directs.

Le jeune homme avait prit dernièrement la décision de ne plus « toucher » aux civils de Konoha non plus. Hommes et femmes confondus car le jeune ANBU était un épicurien.

Mais la sexualité, oh combien trépidante, de l'imprévisible ninja n'était pas d'actualité pour le moment, pas encore tout du moins.

Sai regarda avec intérêt les premiers échanges de taijutsu des deux garçons.

L'Uchiha avait l'air surpris de trouver du répondant en face de lui, de son coté, Kin jubilait, Zuga pouvait le sentir.

Cependant, l'attention du jeune ANBU fut tirée par le sac de son chef de mission dont il avait la garde. Le colis destiné à Desumasuku semblait lancer un appel lubrique au dessinateur. Le brun se tourna une fois de plus vers le combat qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, puis il reposa les yeux sur le paquet cartonné.

La boite maléfique semblait chuchoter au dessinateur « Utilise moi…. Utilise moi…. »

Son attention fut une fois de plus tirée vers l'aire de combat, les prises de taijutsu avaient atteint une violence et une vitesse rare, aucun des deux individus ne semblaient prendre le dessus pour le moment.

« Utilise moi… Tu te sentiras mieux…. Il faut que tu les arrêtes…… »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, une boite en carton ne parlait pas ! Quoi que, ce n'était pas la première fois que les objets se mettaient à lui parler.

Souvent avant que le jeune ANBU fasse une grosse connerie d'ailleurs.

Les objets parlant ??

Juste un léger petit trouble schizophrénique sans grande conséquence à par peut être faire chier le monde autour de Sai…

Pourtant, le brun tentait de résister, mais c'était peine perdue face à des appels si tentants…

« Viens… prends moi… tu te sentiras mieux… »

Résiste Sai !

« Aie confiance… »

Non ne l'écoute pas !

« Tu verras, c'est si facile…. »

NON !!

Un coup d'œil de plus au combat lui fit perdre ses dernières résistances. L'homme au masque or et l'Uchiha se faisaient face, éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres tout deux sortaient lentement leur katana de leur fourreau.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s'élança le premier sur son adversaire, Kinpouge, de son côté, profitait de cet instant comme jamais. Se battre contre l'Uchiha, presque chaque nuit le combat fantasmagorique venait s'immiscer dans ses songes. De toute façon, presque tous ses rêves ne concernaient que l'être lui faisant face. Alors il allait profiter de chaque instant.

De son côté, le brun était en plein doute. L'homme qui lui faisait face devait être aussi âgé que lui, il devait logiquement le connaître mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Tout les indices qu'il avait récolté sur l'identité de son adversaire le ramenait à un certain blond, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'est le nom de Naruto qui lui venait automatiquement. Peut être parce que dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha, même si celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais, Naruto était le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

Cependant beaucoup de choses clochaient, l'homme lui faisant face était grand ! Il dépassait même Sasuke de cinq bon centimètres, le blond, lui, avait toujours été le rase motte de sa promotion. Puis c'était un ANBU aussi, personne de saint d'esprit ne promouvrait cet imbécile de service à ce genre de poste. Et si ça avait été l'Uzumaki, comme toujours, il lui aurait sauté dessus sans sommation tout en l'insultant copieusement. Autre chose aussi, la démarche et l'attitude de cet homme était beaucoup plus féline que celle de son ancien crétin fini de coéquipier. Cet homme n'était pas un amateur, il ne faisait pas de geste inutile, ses mouvement étaient précis… enfin bref, rien à voir avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…. Oups, c'est pas ça, celui-dont-il-essayait-d'oublier-jusqu'à-l'existance-mais-n'y-arrivait-pas-puisqu'-il-y-repensait-encore-une-fois.

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent enfin dans un crissement métallique strident. Les yeux de braise se plantèrent enfin dans les pupilles rendues marines par l'ombre du masque d'or.

Une légère expression de surprise anima les sharingans, ces yeux, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

De son côté, l'ANBU au masque souriant avait totalement succombé à l'appel du colis de Desumasuku**.**

« Vas y…Utilise moi…..Utilise moi…. C'est si bon… »

« Oui maîtresse. »

« Oh, Sai…. Tu me rends folle…. Utilise moi ! »

« Bien maîtresse. »

Est-il nécessaire de dire que le brun répondait à une voix qui n'avait de résonance que dans sa tête ? Dans tous les cas, le mal était fait, à travers le masque blanc au sourire figé, les pupilles noires étaient dilatées comme après avoir sniffé un rail de coke. Sai était dans son monde, dans le monde ou les vilains et méchants objets lui ordonnaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Pauvre petit quand même, la section racine avait fait pas mal de dégâts sur la psyché de leurs recrues.

Les yeux de l'Uchiha se remplirent de fureur, ainsi donc, la personne lui faisant face n'était nulle autre que ce pauvre naze, ce déchet de Naruto !! Comment avait-il pu évoluer de cette manière ? Les iris bleus eux, lancèrent au brun un regard plein de moquerie… Et oui coco, c'est bien moi, Naruto ! Etonné, nan ?

Au moment où Sasuke allait prononcer le prénom maudit, un fait totalement inattendu se produisit. Une troisième personne se matérialisa auprès d'eux, un ANBU ou masque blanc souriant grossièrement qui passa avec une rapidité époustouflante un bracelet à chacun des combattants.

L'Uchiha fut doublement plus étonné quand il entendit la phrase murmurée avec ferveur par le nouveau venu :

« C'est fait maîtresse… »

Mais son adversaire réagit plus promptement que lui :

« Zuga ! Revient de suite ici ! »

Peine perdue, le Zuga en question venait de s'éclipser, cependant, juste avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, il se tourna vers son supérieur et lui lança :

« Je préviens l'Hokage de ton retard Kin, amuse toi bien. »

L'euphorie pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de l'ANBU au masque blanc, après une de ses « conneries », il était toujours dans un état d'extase intense. Pour lui, ce qu'il venait de faire était l'idée la plus brillante qu'il n'ait jamais eu. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, il allait se passer plusieurs heures avant que le dessinateur ne descende de son nuage. Et cet imbécile ne reviendrait pas ! Ca, le blond le savait…

**Noah et Hagane en tenues de pom-pom-girl hurlent à tue tête :** Sai ! Sai ! Sai !

**Sasu :** Mais... il est pas net ce mec !

**Hagane :** Je l'adore ce Zuga

**Noah:** Moi aussi, avant je pouvais pas le blairer ce type

**Naru :** N'empêche que j'ai la classe moi!

**Hagane :** Oui oui... Naru, j'suis pas de ton village moi !

**Naru:** OO

**Sasu **: Même pas en rêve

**Noah:** Fait gaffe nee-chan, il sont un peu sur les nerf là

**Sasu:** D'ailleurs, vaut mieux pas que Zuga se retrouve en face de moi

**Hagane explose de rire en entendant le prénom Zuga**

**Sai, dans son coin :** Mais euh, je voulais voir les liens fraternels de Sasuke et Naruto

**Noah:** Ben mon ptit Zuga, tu vas voir du rapport fraternel inédit, et limite incestueux soit dit en passant

**Hagane, les larmes de rires coulant le long de ses joues :** Dites... plus... son nom d'ANBU... pitié... j'vais mourir...


	2. NaruKin : ne jamais le provoquer

Menottes YAOI :

Menottes YAOI :

**Titre : **Menottes YAOI

**Titre du chapitre :** Naru-Kin : Ne jamais le provoquer

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Couples :** Bon, c'est définitif je pense, je n'arrive plus à écrire sur un autre couple que celui-là maintenant (contamination by Hagane…) donc un NaruSasu.

**Genre : **OS, AR vu que l'action se déroule alors que les personnages principaux sont âgés de 22 ans, je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI. OOC sûrement puisque c'est une grosse connerie. Fiction pas sérieuse, juste cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention…. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dis au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je mette du sérieux dedans, enfin bref, c'est une semi-connerie…

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Bêta Correctrice : L**

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **Katana de Sasuke

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**** M**asque mortuaire

**Naru-Kin : Ne jamais le provoquer**

Du côté des deux anciens amis, ce n'était pas la joie. A peine les bracelets mis en place, ceux-ci s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme soumis par le magnétisme d'un puissant aimant.

La violence du choc fit presque tomber les katanas des mains des deux excités.

Le blond poussa un soupir blasé, ils étaient dans la merde, vraiment dans la merde…

Le brun tira une fois de plus sur son bras, mais à peine s'était-il décollé de vingt centimètres que le bracelet rougeâtre se recolla une fois de plus au bleuté.

« Retire moi cette connerie, bâtard ! »

« Je ne peux pas », répondit calmement Kinpouge. Putain… être calme, rester calme, parce que quand l'autre allait comprendre, ils allaient encore s'entretuer…

L'Uchiha n'eut pas du tout l'air satisfait par la réponse et se servit de sa main libre pour empoigner le jeune ANBU par le col.

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? » hurla presque le nukenin au masque or, resserrant sa poigne sur le col noir.

Pour toute réponse, Kinpouge poussa violemment le brun, l'Uchiha recula d'un pas, mais la force des bracelets se rappela vite à lui et il percuta avec violence son rival.

Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent en arrière sous le choc, le brun allongé de tout son long sur l'ANBU, la main droite au dessus de la tête de l'Uzumaki, reliée au bracelet maudit bleu.

« Enfoiré, tu vas te calmer, je suis dans la même merde que toi ! »

Pendant près de quinze minutes, les deux rivaux se battirent comme des chiffonniers. Coups de poings, de genoux, morsures, tout y passa. L'Uchiha tenait même un Chidori Nagashi, mais une chose étrange se produisit à ce moment-là : le brun reçut lui aussi sa propre attaque de plein fouet.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

L'ANBU profita de la surprise de son rival pour prendre le dessus, les deux hommes roulèrent, s'entortillant dans leurs capes, jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre arrête enfin leur roulé-boulé.

Le sharingan vit le pommeau caractéristique de Kusanagi à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche. Les mouvements des deux anciens amis étaient entravés par les amas de tissus bloqués par leurs deux corps. Cependant, il saisit le katana légendaire alors que l'Uzumaki venait de le renverser une fois de plus, appuyant tout son poids sur le corps du nukenin.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, l'Uchiha brandit son arme devant son visage alors que son assaillant le saisissait par le col de sa cape.

Le katana rencontra le masque or, un craquement se fit entendre, mais la lame ne s'arrêta pas là.

L'Uchiha vit la scène au ralentit, son arme rencontrant l'or. Le masque se fendant, craquelant, se désagrégeant même. Il vit les morceaux dorés tomber un à un, découvrant la peau hâlée, la courbe de mâchoire, le nez fin et enfin les grand yeux bleus, inchangés, reflétant la surprise.

Le sang se mêla à la sueur lorsque Kusanagi entama la peau au-dessus de l'arcade bronzée.

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent dans une expression douloureuse alors que le brun ressentait lui-même la peau pâle au-dessus de son sourcil s'entailler durement, laissant le sang couler.

Les rivaux portèrent simultanément leurs mains à leurs fronts souillés, comprimant le flot sanguin.

« Bordel ! »

« Enfoiré ! »

Comment était-ce possible ? L'Uchiha à la vivacité d'esprit hors du commun analysa la situation.

Haletants l'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration saccadée, les deux garçons essayèrent de faire le point.

Il semblait que les dommages qu'il causait au blond se répercutaient sur lui aussi. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient échangé des coups, rien ne s'était passé, ce fut qu'avec le Chidori Nagashi et Kusanagi que cet étrange phénomène s'était produit… Merde, faites que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pense…

« Le chakra », siffla l'ANBU.

L'Uzumaki en était venu à la même conclusion.

« Tu t'es enfin mis à réfléchir, abruti ? »

« La ferme, Uchiha. C'est pas dur d'en venir à cette conclusion. »

Le silence reprit place, seul la respiration saccadée du brun et du blond pouvaient se faire entendre.

« Retire-les-moi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas. »

« Espèce de boulet, vous avez des menottes mais aucun moyen de les ouvrir ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule, crétin ! »

« Je me fous pas de ta gueule, connard. Elles ne viennent pas de notre équipement. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, cette situation était plus que désagréable. Etre enchaîné l'un à l'autre, une vraie plaie.

« Tes sous-fifres ne sont pas dans les parages ? », demanda ironiquement le blond.

« La team n'existe plus. »

Cela, l'Uzumaki le savait, mais il voulait en avoir confirmation de la bouche du brun.

Les services de renseignements Konohens avaient récolté pas mal d'informations ces dernières années, notamment en ce qui concernait la « saga Uchiha ».

Un fait indirectement rapporté ébranla le monde ninja, enfin, la poignée de ninjas qui avaient eu vent de cette information.

Après la mort du légendaire sannin Jiraiya, des documents codés avaient été trouvés dans ses effets personnels. Il fut ardu et long de découvrir ce que ceux-ci signifiaient, car le légendaire avait juste laissé des indices de ça et là qu'il fallait d'abord traduire, puis chercher d'autres documents cachés dans des lieux précis… en résumé, une sorte de grosse chasse au trésor.

Une fois tous les éléments réunis, la révélation fut énorme :

Itachi Uchiha était la « taupe » qui renseignait le sannin sur les faits et gestes de l'Akatsuki. Des documents signés de la main de Sandaime lui-même innocentaient l'aîné des Uchiha du massacre du clan. Un individu qui aurait dû être mort avait accomplit cet effroyable méfait : Madara Uchiha.

Le futur chef de clan n'avait été épargné par son aïeul à cause d'une seule chose : le Mangekyô Sharingan qu'Itachi avait obtenu malgré lui.

Depuis quelques temps, des doutes planaient au sein même du clan. Tous ceux qui participaient aux réunions secrètes du clan savaient que leur ancêtre n'était pas mort. Le problème était que beaucoup d'Uchiha, voire la totalité, ne voulaient plus suivre les anciens préceptes sanglants de leurs aïeuls. Mais cela était aussi dangereux, car Madara ne laisserait pas le clan en paix. C'est Shisui lui-même qui avait trouvé un moyen pour que son ami obtienne le MS. Il fallait seulement que son cœur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'Itachi obtienne la fameuse pupille. Pendant de longues minutes, le brun avait tenu la tête de son meilleur ami sous l'eau, attendant que le corps cesse ses convulsions. Ce fut les minutes les plus horribles qu'ait connu Itachi jusque là, mais le pire fut lorsqu'il essaya de réanimer son cousin. Le cœur, malgré tous ses efforts, ne voulut pas repartir. Shisui Uchiha était mort… Mort à cause de lui, mort POUR lui.

Mais cette information arriva trop tard…

Malheureusement….

Naruto avait rencontré Itachi dans la forêt avant que le brun ne combatte son frère à grand coup de genjutsu sous le regard avisé de Zetsu.

Le blond savait donc déjà qu'Itachi n'était pas celui qu'il laissait croire, mais les preuves mirent trop longtemps à être trouvées.

Après le combat des frères, où les deux Uchihas finirent inconscient et gravement blessés, les équipiers de chacun (Kisame et la team Hebi) avaient emporté avec eux leurs leaders.

Konoha perdit aussi pendant cet épisode Lee qui fut exécuté par Tobi alors que le fauve de Jade prit un coup mortel à la place de son amour de toujours, Sakura.

Un autre coup dur pour le village de la feuille.

Konoha apprit par la suite que la seule femme de la team Hebi mourut lors d'une altercation avec Zetsu.

Si on eut des nouvelles du cadet des Uchiha, on n'en eut pas de l'aîné.

Trois ans après le fameux combat, alors qu'une section d'ANBU nettoyait un ancien repère de l'Akatsuki, on découvrit dans les cachots la dépouille d'Itachi, mutilée et torturée.

Peu après, on apprit que la team Hebi s'était dissoute…

Voilà tout ce que savait Naruto.

Mais malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, malgré la mort d'Itachi, Sasuke n'était pas rentré, Sasuke avait fait cavalier seul, comme toujours… Et ça, c'est ce qui faisait le plus profondément souffrir le blond.

Il ne voulait pas non plus fonder de trop gros espoirs sur cette proximité forcée. Quoique, lorsque l'Uchiha allait apprendre comment se débarrasser de ces « menottes », ça allait être franchement risible !

« Comment on enlève ces fichus bracelets, imbécile ? »

« L'imbécile ne va pas te répondre parce que tu ne vas jamais le croire, connard. »

Ellipse temporelle de cinq minutes pendant lesquelles les deux garçons se lancèrent un joli panel d'insultes et de coups en pleine poire. Tout deux se retrouvèrent devant le sac de l'ANBU.

Le blond était assis sur une branche pendant que le brun, assit à ses côtés, lisait la petite et minime note de description du « produit ».

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent de stupéfaction quand il comprit de quoi il était question.

Les indications n'étaient pas claires, il manquait un bout de la notice d'utilisation.

« Pauvre naze, qu'est ce que tu fais avec un truc pareil en mission ?! T'es pas assez doué pour te faire quelqu'un sans ça ?? »

L'allusion ne plut pas, mais pas du tout au jeune ANBU qui faisait tout jusque là pour garder son calme. Depuis que son masque s'était brisé, Naruto était réapparut, mais Kin reprit le dessus aussitôt.

« Que ce soit clair : ce colis, j'en suis juste le porteur, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour séduire, enfoiré. »

Le blond s'était dangereusement penché vers le brun pour lui souffler cela, planta ses prunelles céruléennes dans celles de son vis-à-vis, tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le geste aurait pu paraître féminin, mais Kin dégageait une sensualité animale.

Et il était clair que oui, il n'avait pas besoin d'artifices pour séduire.

Le brun fut soufflé, même si il n'en laissa rien paraître. Etait-ce bien Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui ?

Il ne pu empêcher un léger frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Merde !

Naruto semblait plus dangereux qu'auparavant, et dans un domaine où il ne l'attendait pas.

« Où est le reste de la notice ? »

Le brun en avait même oublié d'insulter son compagnon de galère !

Le porteur de Kyuubi s'en aperçut et en fut content. Déstabiliser le grand Sasuke Uchiha, quel jeu passionnant… ! Si celui-ci continuait de le provoquer, il n'allait pas se priver, loin de là…

« C'est le « client » qui détient le texte original. »

« Et tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont on retire ces « Menottes Yaoi spéciales ninja » ? », demanda l'Uchiha de façon sarcastique, surtout sur la fin de la phrase.

« Si », répondit le blond en regardant au loin, ce qui énerva prodigieusement son colocataire de bracelet.

« Accouche, crétin. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me croiras pas », annonça avec une pointe d'agacement le jeune ANBU, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Le regard de tueur que lui lançait Sasuke le fit tout de même réagir. Il tourna son visage calme vers celui furibond du brun... Ce qui le ravit d'autant plus. Enerver ce bâtard de première, quelle douce occupation !

Monsieur voulait une explication… Il allait l'avoir.

« Pour faire simple et sans emballer ça avec un gros nœud rose et des petites fleurs, il faut que je te fasse le cul, Uchiha », lança du tac au tac Kin tout en lançant un sourire espiègle au brun légèrement rougissant.

Les derniers mots avaient été dits dans un murmure ronronnant, les lèvres du blond remuant à quelques centimètres de celle du brun qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Lui faire le cul ? Lui faire le cul ?? LUI FAIRE LE CUL ??

« Tu as raison sur un point, attardé », réussit à articuler l'Uchiha. Heureusement que le brun avait une maîtrise assez innée et exceptionnelle de ses émotions, car même avec le trouble qui bouillonnant en lui, il arrivait à n'en presque rien laisser paraître. Fier de lui et voulant renvoyer la balle à l'envoyeur, il se servit de cette pulsion vengeresse pour ne pas penser à une chose : Naruto et son sex-appeal débordant et fortement dérangeant.

L'Uzumaki, lui, s'était reculé une fois de plus contre le tronc d'arbre se trouvant dans son dos, heureux de l'effet produit sur Sasuke. La riposte n'allait pas tarder, le brun ne se laissait pas déstabiliser sans réaction, rien que pour démentir le fait même qu'il s'était laissé surprendre. Parce que c'est bien connu, un Uchiha n'est jamais prit au dépourvut, et le « Tu as raison sur un point, attardé » ne laissait présager rien de bon… Naruto attendait la suite avec impatience.

« Je ne te crois pas », conclut l'héritier du Sharingan avec un de ses sourires froids et supérieurs si Sasukesque.

Le nukenin se redressa, emportant à sa suite son compagnon d'infortune en le tirant sans ménagements par le bracelet.

« De plus, je ne serais jamais Uke. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

Ne jamais dire jamais, pensa le blond, parce que si la seule façon de faire ouvrir ces foutus menottes était la méthode Yaoi, il savait par avance que ce ne serait pas lui le « dominé », mais à quoi bon en parler maintenant ? Laisser l'Uchiha mariner et lui annoncer la douloureuse plus tard serait beaucoup plus amusant. Et Naruto adorait jouer, tout comme Kin….

**Sasu :** Oo jamais ! Je ne serais jamais le Uke de Naruto !

**Naru :** Pfff, comme s'il avait à se plaindre…

**Noah:** Moi je dis que c'est de la mauvaise foi de la part de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas, Hagane?

**Hagane, en marmonnant :** Comme s'il avait pas l'habitude de se faire trouer le cul avec Naruto…

**Sasu:** JE T'AI ENTENDUE !

**Hagane, en marmonnant toujours :** Je ne me cachais pas non plus…

**Itachi, qui débarque:** C'est vrai qu'avec le prénom que mes parents lui ont donné, SasUKE...

**Naru:** Et quel Uke !

**Hagane : **Il a tout pour lui, pour faire un bon Uke si bien…

**Sasu : **Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

**Hagane : **Oh, Sasuke, toi ici ?

**Noah: **Puis un Naru prédateur, miaoumiam !

**Itachi :** J'en veux bien un de Naruto prédateur, moi !

**Sasu, se rue vers le blond et le cache dans son dos: **Toi, pas touche ! C'est mon blond, trouve-t'en un !

**Hagane : **Ita, j'en ai un ou deux à te présenter si tu veux…

**Naru, ronronne à l'oreille de Sasu: **SasUKE, si on allait dans ma chambre ?…

**Hagane, en rougissant :** On peut venir ?… On regarde juste…

**Noah:** J'ai du pop corn et du jus de fruit...

**Ita :** Mouais... une partie à trois, ça le ferait pas ?

**Hagane, se tournant dangereusement vers Itachi: **Partie à trois? Toi, ton clone et moi?


	3. Il va falloir garder son sang froid…

Menottes YAOI :

Menottes YAOI :

**Titre : **Menottes YAOI

**Titre du chapitre :** Il va falloir garder son sang froid…..

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Couples :** Bon, c'est définitif je pense, je n'arrive plus à écrire sur un autre couple que celui là maintenant (contamination by Hagane…) donc un NaruSasu.

**Genre : **OS, léger UA vu que l'action se déroule alors que les personnages principaux sont âgés de 22 ans, je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI. OOC sûrement puisque c'est une grosse connerie. Fiction pas sérieuse, juste cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention…. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dis au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je mette du sérieux dedans, enfin bref, c'est une semis connerie…

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **le Katana de Sasuke

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**masque mortuaire

**Réponse aux reviews (toutes les reviews cette fois ci, mais la prochaine fois ce sera juste aux rev anonymes, les autres ce sera via MP …)**

**mirty91**** :** Pour Itachi… je suis désolée, mais j'ai écris ces chapitres y'a un mois environ et il n'était pas encore « mort » dans le manga….. Mais il fallait que celui-ci meure dans cette histoire, vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment dans le chapitre 4 (d'ailleurs, celui-ci aussi je l'ai écris y'a un mois et c'est assez hallucinant de voir les similitudes avec les dernières révélations du dernier scan).

Pour les menottes, je sais pas ou on peut en acheter, désolée ! XD

**Tsukiyo :** XD, mais il faut se calmer un peu, le pauvre brun est assez réticent avec l'idée pour le moment….

**Malicia : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Naruto est un vrai Poète ! XD

Ensuite, ta suposition sur les bracelets est….. (roulement de tambours)…. Juste !

**FayVerte :** Ma future bêta,….j'attendrais que tu aies plue de disponibilités pour corriger mes délires fanfictionniques….. (Soupire)…..

**Ykyrya**** :** Tu as tout a fait raison, il ne va pas se laisser convaincre de suite le Sasu !

**Sorashi :** Ben la suite maintenant !

**x-Naru-x**** :** Tu as reconnu l'influence d'Hagane dans mon surnom ? Et comment ? (mode curieuse activée)

Sinon, si tu as 16 ou 17 ans, ce n'est pas grave si tu lis mon histoire. Par contre, si tu as 12 ans, juste une chose a dire : Petit lapin, ferme les yeux, c'est vilain vilain ici !

Pour Naruto, fait lui confiance, il est devenu expert dans la torture Sasukienne !

**iwaka-kawai :** Ben, la suite, maintenant! XD

**Il va falloir garder son sang froid…..**

La luminosité se faisait de plus en plus rare, les étoiles pâles au début brillaient de plus en plus dans le ciel s'obscurcissant, ils durent, alors, se résoudre à se déplacer. Rester toute la nuit dans un arbre dans l'état actuel des choses n'était pas judicieux. Silencieusement, ils rejoignirent la terre ferme, revenant sur leur pas.

Un pincement serra le cœur de l'ANBU quand il aperçut des éclats d'or éparpillés dans l'herbe, étincelants doucement. Il ne put se résoudre à laisser là un si fidèle compagnon. Sans en informer son compère, il s'accroupit devant les morceaux, prit la boite cartonnée des menottes et y déposa doucement les précieux fragments.

« Enflure, qu'est ce que tu fais. »

« Lâche moi bâtard, je récupère mon masque. »

Le ton était légèrement irrité, ce qui surprit quelque peu l'héritier du Sharingan. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi maintenant ? Et pourquoi le con de service accordait-il autant d'attention à cette babiole ? Une bouffée de jalousie mal placée vint lui enserrer la gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard désolé mais plein de douceur que posait l'ANBU sur cette partie brisée de lui-même. Cette expression, il ne l'avait vu que rarement dans les yeux azurs. Le blond donnait l'impression de dire adieu à un cher ami. Et c'est cela qui mettait l'Uchiha en rogne, le seul qui pouvait toucher le blond, le toucher au cœur, lui faire de la peine ou lui manquer, c'était lui. Pas ce masque bon marqué bombé en doré.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas de ce boulet et n'en voudrait jamais …

Mais si Naruto devait souffrir, réellement souffrir, ce devait être par sa faute à lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu bien entendu, il avait toujours tout fait pour éloigner le blond, cela allait sans dire. Mais pour Sasuke il était inconcevable que Naruto ne le poursuive pas avec un acharnement jamais vu, que le porteur de Kyuubi ne fasse pas tout pour le retrouver, que son tourment ne soit causé que par ses soins.

Naruto ne devait être que cet abruti de service qui le cherche à tout vent, rien d'autre ! Et lui il se devait de le repousser comme toujours et de prouver à cet entêté qu'il était bien plus fort, bien plus talentueux que lui.

L'Uzumaki ne devait pas être concentré sur autre chose que le brun lorsque celui-ci était à ces côtés, encore moins quand il en était éloigné d'ailleurs !

Mais tout cela, l'Uchiha ne voulait pas le voir.

En ce moment, il se dit seulement qu'il était agacé du comportement puéril de son ancien coéquipier et que celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer de la sorte.

C'était ça, rien d'autre. Lui, jaloux ? D'un masque en plus ? Quelle blague !

« Tu te grouilles « kitsune » j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda surprit le blond.

« Kitsune, c'est bien ton nom d'ANBU abrutit, il t'a appelé Kit tout à l'heure ton fêlé de coéquipier. »

« Kin, pas Kit ! Tu crois franchement que je serais assez crétin pour prendre comme nom d'ANBU quelque chose ayant un rapport avec un renard ? Autant écrire en gros sur mon plastron : Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki du démon Kyuubi. »

Depuis quand cette andouille faisait de l'esprit ?

Non, vraiment, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui « clochaient » en ce qui concerne Naruto. L'Uzumaki n'était pas intelligent, n'avait pas de répartie, répondait à une provocation par insultes et coups…

Sasuke serait il dans un de ces cauchemars réalistes ?

Le nukenin traîna le ninja de la feuille jusqu'à sa « planque ».

La situation n'était pas vraiment agréable, tout deux silencieux, ce qui n'était pas surprenant venant du taciturne mais beaucoup plus en ce qui concerne le porteur de Kyuubi. On pouvait cependant ressentir une aura sombre émaner de l'héritier du sharingan, cette situation l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Si il n'était pas revenu à Konoha depuis tout ce temps, c'était en grande partie à cause de la personne à qui il était maintenant attaché. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto était dangereux pour lui, que ce crétin ne le laisserait jamais tranquille… Et malgré tous ses efforts pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux, ils se retrouvaient aujourd'hui enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Fichu carma, il le maudirait bien si seulement il y croyait.

Pendant le trajet, tout deux firent leur possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux, les bracelets métalliques étaient les seules choses qui restaient malgré eux en contact. Il marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et arrivèrent enfin aux pieds d'un bassin naturel dans lequel mourait une petite cascade. Les deux garçons traversèrent l'étendue d'eau en effleurant de leurs sandales ninjas chargées de chakra la surface liquide. Arrivés devant la chute d'eau, l'Uchiha tira sans ménagement sur son bracelet pour faire avancer son compère à sa suite. Tout deux se retrouvèrent trempés mais de l'autre côté de la cascade, dans une sorte de petite grotte naturelle.

Naruto voulut manifester son mécontentement mais à peine la barrière liquide franchie qu'un bruit étouffé, électrique, caractéristique, retentit. Le blond associa de suite le bruit à quelque chose de très désagréable, son corps se tendit immédiatement, il vit un éclair se précipiter sur lui et esquiva le premier jet scintillant par un joli saut de côté, ça aurait pu être un très joli saut mais le fait qu'il soit attaché au brun le fit tomber mollement lors de sa réception.

Un second grondement le fit se redresser, pas assez rapidement malheureusement, un nouvel éclair se précipitait sur lui, mais un autre évènement le surpris d'autant plus. La personne se tenant à ses côté se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'éloignant ainsi de la mortelle étincelle.

Une minute !

La personne l'accompagnant venait de le sauver, et le seul individu présent ici était l'Uchiha… donc… Sasuke venait de lui sauver la vie ?

Enfin sauver la vie était peut être un bien grand mot, parce que la décharge ne l'aurait pas tué sur le coup mais il aurait sûrement été bien sonné et serait retombé dans la cascade, donc risque de noyade au pire, chose impossible avec un médic-renard surpuissant dans le bide.

Le blond tomba lourdement sur le dos, même préparé au choc, sa respiration se coupa, surtout que le crâne du nukenin venait de percuter avec force sa cage thoracique. Mais pendant sa chute qui ne dura pourtant qu'une fraction de secondes il eu cependant le temps de voir quelque chose qui fit monter un sourire renardesque à son visage : Ce petit enfoiré d'Uchiha, il prévoyait vraiment tout, car au moment où le brun l'avait touché, l'éclair avait dévié de trajectoire, prenant une direction bien plus éloignée.

Ce con ne l'avait pas sauvé au péril de sa vie, risquant de se prendre la décharge de plein fouet à sa place, non, apparemment l'attaque provenait d'un piège réagissant au chakra de Sasuke, ainsi, le brun était le seul à ne pas risquer de se faire électrocuter… Sauf bien sur si il était relié a quelqu'un d'autre par des menottes Yaoi qui lui transmettraient à lui aussi la douloureuse décharge. En gros, le brun avait surtout protégé son cul !

Mais revenons donc à la situation présente, les deux ninjas se retrouvaient dans une position plus que subjective. Naruto, allongé sur le sol avec un brun affalé sur lui entre ses jambes.

Ledit brun releva son visage mécontent vers son acolyte. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec les derniers évènements, il avait oublié que le piège était toujours actif vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il passait par là, le piège ne l'attaquait pas puisqu'il « reconnaissait » son chakra. Il n'avait pas pensé que lorsqu'il entrerait avec Naruto, les éclairs se déclencheraient pour attaquer le blond. Il savait très bien que l'attaque n'était pas mortelle, le blond se serait prit une bonne décharge. Chose jubilatoire pour le brun si les attaques dues au chakra ressenties par son compagnon de menotte ne se répercutaient pas sur lui… Si il avait « sauté » sur l'Uzumaki, c'était tout simplement parce qu'en rentrant en contact physique avec le blond, l'éclair dévirait automatiquement.

Les ennuies commençaient déjà… Il le savait, avoir Naruto dans les pattes allait être une source de problème. Preuve en est cette étourderie totalement impardonnable. Il jeta un regard furieux et lassé à son acolyte, surtout qu'il n'aille pas croire qu'il avait agit par esprit chevaleresque !

Mais le tableau sur lequel il tomba en relevant la tête lui fit déplisser légèrement les sourcils Uchihesque.

Qu'avez donc encore ce baka ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Avec ce regard… chaud ?

Heureux soit il d'être né Uchiha et que la « Iceberg-attitude » soit inscrit dans son code génétique.

En quelques millièmes de secondes l'ambiance s'était à nouveau chargé d'électricité, et ce nullement du au piège gardant le repère. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Un regard chaud planté dans deux prunelles céruléennes. Une bouche humide, un sourire aguicheur tentant au diable… Merde !

Et ce n'était pas tout, les vêtements humides collaient à la peau du blond, la cape de voyage s'était détaché pendant la chute et révélait les bras musclés à la peau bronze. Quelques fines gouttes coulaient encore sur le visage hâlé. Seul petit bémol peut être, cette cuirasse blanche d'ANBU et ce bandeau sombre coupant la vue de la chevelure blé toujours callé sur le crâne du jeune homme.

Le brun regarda le blond avec stupéfaction, à quoi jouait-il ?

L'Uzumaki lui, content de son effet se rapprocha dangereusement du visage ivoirin, juste assez pour que son souffle chaud ne se propage sur la lèvre supérieure du nukenin, nukenin qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. De sa main libre, il attrapa délicatement le menton opalin, ce geste eu l'air de sortir le brun de sa léthargie qui regarda avec stupeur l'ANBU se rapprocher un peu plus le fixant toujours de son regard de braise mais ou une lueur d'amusement pouvait aussi se faire sentir.

« Alors Uchiha… tu as changé d'avis… Tu veux qu'on essaye de suite de les enlever ces vilaines menottes…. » Lui susurra t'il dans le creux de l'oreille, frôlant sa joue de ses « moustaches » et finissant la phrase en lui léchant furtivement le lobe de l'oreille.

Le brun se redressa vivement, un léger rose lui montant aux joues…. Ce con…..Ce crétin…..Cet enfoiré de première venait de lui lécher l'oreille !

Personne, mais personne ne pouvait ainsi disposer d'un Uchiha ! Ce devait sûrement être écrit dans un des précieux rouleaux d'archives Konohènnes. Jamais au grand jamais on avait prit un des héritiers du Sharingan pour une sucrerie appétissante qu'on suçotait à volonté ! Les prédateurs étaient les détenteurs de la fameuse pupille et en aucun cas la proie.

Mais en ce relevant si brutalement, tel une pucelle effarouché, il entraîna avec lui le corps puissant du blond contre lui qui le fit basculer en arrière.

Retournement de situation… L'Uzumaki était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur le brun.

« Quelle empressement à devenir mon Uke Uchiha… mais on serait mieux dans un lit. »

Toujours cette voix suave et légèrement rauque qu'il ne connaissait pas au porteur de Kyuubi.

Naruto se tenait juste au dessus de lui, la main menottée derrière la tête du brun, le regard toujours joueur. Et le pire, la plus grande humiliation sûrement était que…. Sasuke bandait.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Il bandait et à cause de Naruto !

« Bâtard ! Casses toi de là de suite ou je te chidorize !! » Lança t'il haineux.

« Ton corps et ta bouche m'envoie des informations totalement contradictoires… » Ronronna l'ANBU mouvant légèrement son bassin tout en ce relevant, faisant se rencontrer brièvement les deux pics en phase de réveil.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le ninja de Konoha s'était déjà relevé, le regard à nouveau pétillant et innocent, comme si les quelques minutes qui venaient de se passer n'avaient jamais existé.

« Bon, connard, tu le lèves et tu arrêtes de gober les mouches, on va chopper la crève habillés comme ça. »

L'Uchiha se posa des questions sur la santé mentale de son rival, était-il atteint de trouble de la personnalité ? Deux minutes avant, il lui jouait la scène du mâle en chaleur et maintenant c'était le crétin de toujours qui lui faisait face.

Son érection se rappela cependant à lui lorsqu'il se redressa, le plongeant dans une colère froide.

« Pauvre Naze, tu recommences, je te coupe les couilles et te les fais bouffer. » Souffla t'il, menaçant, à un blond totalement imperméable à ce genre de menace.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour Uchiha. Faut te dérider un peu. »

Vraiment immunisé contre le courroux Uchihesque ce con….

Sasuke réunit tout le self contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler, le mieux encore était d'ignorer l'Uzumaki et ne pas lui montrer la moindre faille, il était évident qu'il faisait ça pour le mettre à bout et il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le piège et d'un coup de chakra le désactiva puis il relâcha sèchement la menotte hâlée.

**Sasu et Naru avancent prudemment, le blond demande: **Elles sont où, c'est beaucoup trop calme... C'est pas normal!

**Sasu: **Baka, commence pas a flipper!

_**Une rumeur se fait entendre :**_"Vive nous !! Vive nous !!

**Les deux ninjas arrivent enfin devant les deux auteurs en herbes, toutes les deux assises sur des trônes, une couronne fichée sur le crâne et une banderole accrochée derrière elle: **_**On se la péte! Mais on a de quoi!**_

**Sasu: **Merde...qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore fait?

**Hagane :** Sasuke-san, je serrais vous, j'irais lire le dernier scan

**Noah: **Naruto-kun, à votre place, je me joindrais à ce Manant, des informations de la plus haute importance vous seront révélées pour votre quête...

**Naru et Sasu :** WTF ! Elles se la pêtent bourge ce coup ci !

**Noah: **Allez donc, bande de mécréants, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur... pour cette fois.

**Sasu :** ... bon, on va aller voir ce scan, on pigera peut être

**Itachi arrive enfin, croisant son petit frère et son blond qui lui souffle: **Fait gaffe, elles sont totalement barges, encore plus que d'habitude...

**Noah: **Oh! Le promis de ma soeur, que de bonnes nouvelles ces derniers temps, ne trouvez vous pas?

**Ita :** Bien sur, Noah-sama_, s'incline_ _devant la rousse et se dirige pour faire un baise-main à Hagane, _Ma promise...

**Noah: **Nous sommes heureuse de savoir que la vilénie qui vous faisait passer pour un méchant se soit dissipée, nous l'avons toujours dit, vous ne pouviez point être cet être abject aux vues des indices!

**Hagane en ronronnant, la main dans celle de son brun :** Que de douleur de l'avoir su après votre mort... ce mécréant qu'est votre frère devrait payer...

_**Un crie retenti dans le lointain: NONNNNNNNNNNN**_

**Noah: **Je pense que le vilain a vu la douloureuse vérité...

**Sasu arrive en courant et hurle: **C'est une blague !!

**Hagane: **Point très cher, votre frère est innocent

**Naru: **Mais, qu'est ce qu'elles disent... je comprends rien

_**Noah enlève sa couronne et se penche vers le blond et lui murmure:**_En gros coco, Itachi est innocent, tout comme on l'a toujours dit avec Hagane et aussi le MS de Sasuke est le même que celui qu'a Imaginé Hagane dans survivre...

**Naru :** Aaah, j'ai pigé tout de lui là...

**Noah se retourne, une lueur animant ses yeux ambres: **Nee-chan, je viens de réaliser quelque chose!

Hagane : Oo ui ?

**Noah: **Toutes les théories que nous défendons depuis le début s'averrent être justifiées et réelles... Ca veut peut être dire que...

**Hagane courant partout :** Shonen-ai powaaaaaaa !!


	4. Réflexions Sasukiennes

Menottes YAOI :

**Menottes YAOI :**

**Titre : **Menottes YAOI

**Titre du chapitre :** Réflexions Sasukiennes

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **le Katana de Sasuke.

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**masque mortuaire

**Note1 :** Donc partie un peu moins « fun » de la fics ou on plonge dans les méandres synaptiques et alambiqués du fonctionnement de la pensée Sasukienne. En simple ? Sasuke pense !

**Note 2 :** Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de si gentils commentaires, c'est agréable au possible et donne envie d'écrire….

Réflexions Sasukiennes

Dans un silence lourd, ils s'engouffrèrent un peu plus profondément dans la grotte pour arriver, enfin, dans une sorte de salle faisant la taille d'une petite chambre, quelques galeries partant de la pièce se perdaient dans les profondeurs de la roche mais le blond en était certain, tous les accès devaient être, eux-aussi, piégés.

Malgré la pénombre environnante, l'ANBU put se faire une idée de la disposition des lieux, la « pièce » était de forme circulaire, les galeries se trouvant au fond, face à eux. À gauche, calé contre un mur, un lit de fortune constitué de plusieurs couches de pailles sur laquelle, reposait un matelas fin de camping, des draps et couvertures bien repliés sur le dessus. Un sac et une lampe à pétrole posés juste à côté de la couche, des parchemins et livres calés sur un renforcement rocheux au dessus de la couchette. Sur la paroi de gauche, posé sur un rocher plat, des ustensiles et du nécessaire de cuisine. Rien que du fonctionnel, un endroit duquel on pouvait s'en aller en quelques secondes.

Depuis combien de temps se terrait il là ?

La veille, plusieurs semaines ? Le ninja de Konoha ne pouvait le dire.

Toujours avec si peu de douceur, le brun le mena devant la couche, attrapa la lampe qu'il alluma puis sortit des habits de rechange.

Le blond lui, fit de même avec son propre sac qu'il avait récupéré à l'entrée de la grotte.

Après quelques insultes et quelques tentatives, ils s'aperçurent qu'en concentrant d'une certaine manière leur chakra, ils pouvaient éloigner les bracelets l'un de l'autre d'environ un mètre. Mais même sans être en contact, une sorte de force magnétique poussait les objets métalliques l'un vers l'autre. Rester éloignés était donc éprouvant et inconfortable, le dosage de chakra devait être bien précis et chaque protagoniste devait en même temps lutter contre le magnétisme des bijoux. Dos à dos, ils se changèrent, sans la moindre parole une fois de plus puis ils convinrent de passer la nuit ici pour prendre le chemin de la fameuse boutique d'où les menottes provenaient.

Après un repas sommaire prit toujours sans un mot, le brun ignora totalement le blond, agissant comme si il était seul et le blond lui regarda son acolyte, une lueur moqueuse dansant dans les orbes céruléens.

Le premier tour de garde fut prit par le nukenin. Les pièges inactifs, ce fut la chose la plus sage à faire.

Depuis une heure déjà, le ninja de Konoha dormait à poings fermés. Le nukenin lui relisait pour la cinquième fois d'affilée la même page du livre posé dur ses genoux.

Vraiment, aucun moyen de se concentrer avec Naruto à ses côtés, même quand celui-ci dormait. Existait il une personne encore plus exaspérante au monde ?

A bien y réfléchir, Sasuke ne trouvait pas. Lui si maître de lui, dés que l'Uzumaki était dans les parages, il démarrait au quart de tour.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto avait il cet effet sur lui ? Qu'avait il de spécial au juste ?

C'était un crétin braillard comme des milliers d'autres, un ninjas fort. Ca lui arrachait le cul de l'admettre mais c'était bien le cas. Mais il avait rencontré des personnes ayant les mêmes traits de caractère que le porteur de Kyuubi par le passé et à part un profond agacement, ces individus ne lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid. Et puis pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il rentre une fois de plus dans sa vie, maintenant…

Il avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes à l'esprit.

Oui, vraiment, des choses beaucoup plus préoccupantes…

Il jeta un œil à son sac, prit délicatement un petit rouleau d'invocation de couleur sang aux bordures dorées et passa machinalement le pouce dessus. Il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à l'utiliser… Trop de ressentit, trop de questions laissées en suspend…

Ce rouleau n'était pas n'importe quel rouleau, dedans, la puissance de deux pupilles au dôjutsu inégalé.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, il y a deux ans, une révélation avait chamboulé sa vie, il avait lutté pendant un moment, ne pouvant appréhender cette réalité si douloureuse. Puis il avait enfin fait face… Il avait démantelé sa team il y a quelques mois puis s'était retiré du monde, dans cette planque, dans d'autre aussi avant celle là, mais il lui fallait réfléchir. La raison de sa survie, son but ultime avait étaient balayé.

Il y a de cela 2 ans, il avait enfin eu une information de tout premier ordre en ce qui concernait son frère. Une information essentielle lui était parvenue après plusieurs mois sans nouvelle de son frère maudit. Itachi Uchiha ne faisait plus équipe avec son binôme Kisame, une nouvelle recrue accompagnait maintenant le nukenin de Kiri. Si l'aîné des Uchiha ne voyageait plus avec son compagnon d'armes, c'était parce que celui-ci était maintenu prisonnier dans un des cachots de l'Akatsuki.

Pourquoi ? Itachi avait trahit la lune rouge apparemment et Madara avait enfermé l'homme au catogan dans une des geôles d'un des repère de l'Akatsuki.

Le temps était compté avant qu'Itachi ne soit exécuté par Madara lui-même devant les membres de l'organisation, un exemple pour ceux dont l'idée de trahir devenait un peu trop tentante.

Il fallait donc agir vite avant que l'ancêtre ne lui vole sa vengeance. La team Hebi trouva rapidement le repère après avoir terrassé un des nouveau membre de la lune rouge qui leur donna la précieuse information.

Par contre, ils durent prendre certains paramètres en compte pour passer à l'action. Une nuit, ils frappèrent, tout avait été minutieusement calculé.

Presque personne ne se trouvait dans le fameux repère, Madara attendait que tout les membres de son illustre organisation soient au complet pour l'exécution, le brun était donc enfermé, inoffensif, jusqu'à ce que tous puissent assister à sa déchéance. Un élément perturbateur avait pu leur permettre de passer à l'action, une des team de l'Akatsuki était en plein combat contre Konoha et les membres éminents gardant le repère avaient été appelés en renfort. Ne restaient que les sous-fifres. Les compagnons de Sasuke s'étaient occupés du menu fretin pendant qu'il courrait vers sa vengeance.

Pour lui, aucun doute, si Itachi avait trahi son organisation, c'était une fois de plus par soif de puissance, traître un jour, traître toujours. Mais il ne laisserait pas à son ancêtre le soin de mettre fin à la vie de ce dernier.

Tuer Itachi, le but de toute une vie, tuer Madara, la prochaine étape avant la fin de cette saga sanglante.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait pensé.

Arrivé devant la cellule de son frère, une montée d'adrénaline lui parcourut l'échine, il était là, à sa merci, misérable.

Il ouvrit la grille d'un coup de katana sur la serrure puis se planta devant celui qu'il maudissait depuis si longtemps.

Pitoyable, voilà ce qui vint à l'esprit de Sasuke en regardant l'ancien prodige de son clan. Itachi était dans un sale était, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. L'aîné se trouvé dos au mur de la cellule, à genoux, les poignets entravés au dessus de sa tête par des menottes tout comme ses pieds. Les vêtements Akatsukien éparpillés autour de lui réduits à l'état de lambeaux, torse nu, un vestige de pantalon pour seul vêtement. La pièce sentait l'urine à plein nez, le corps pâle était zébré de blessure, amaigri, les plaies infectées : son frère avait été torturé. Un bandeau sale et crasseux recouvrait les yeux maudits et un parchemin inhibateur de chakra collé sur le ventre.

Un rictus démonique parcourut le visage du plus jeune : Voilà ce qu'avait récolté Itachi avec sa soif de puissance.

Le prisonnier bougea.

« Sa…..Sasu….ke » Articula difficilement Itachi.

Pour toute réponse, la lame froide vint se positionner au niveau du cœur, effleurant la peau déjà meurtrie, le voir ainsi affaiblit ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait voulu en finir avec lui lors d'un combat, pas comme ça, mais avait il le choix ?

Le morceau de tissu malpropre fut retiré des yeux du plus vieux mais quel ne fut pas le choc du plus jeune en tombant sur deux pupilles totalement blanches.

Son frère était aveugle !

Non, il voulait qu'Itachi voie la mort venir par lui, il voulait que la dernière image que son aîné voit avant de mourir soit le visage de son benjamin. Il voulait être la dernière image qu'emporterait Itachi dans la tombe. Les pupilles rougeoyantes s'activèrent dans les yeux haineux, les virgules noires dansant dans ce magna de fureur rubis. Il devait le voir ! Sasuke avait perfectionné son genjutsu comme aucun Uchiha n'ayant pas le Mangekyô Sharingan avant lui ne l'avait fait, même sans la vue, il pouvait obliger Itachi à le voir.

Le plus vieux eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant son frère, il savait que c'était une illusion, mais revoir son petit frère était sûrement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Un rictus malsain anima le visage du plus jeune, mais avant d'en finir avec celui lui faisant face, il voulait savoir, oui, tout savoir et il chercha au plus profond de la mémoire de son frère pour trouver ces réponses. Mais rien de ce à quoi il avait pensé ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait vu, non, vraiment rien… Comment aurait il pu imaginer ?

Le clan savait pour Madara, il savait pour ce que leur ancêtre avait fait à Konoha c'est-à-dire, lâcher le Kyuubi sur village de la feuille. Il savait aussi que leur ancêtre n'était pas mort. Le clan avait depuis longtemps déjà arrêté d'utiliser les méthodes si sanglantes pour obtenir les incroyables pouvoirs du Sharingan. Mais par cette prise de position, le clan s'était mis en danger parce que le clan n'avait été épargné par l'ancêtre qu'à cause de sa capacité à créer des êtres puissants, hors, la prestigieuse famille s'était détournée de cette voie.

Fugaku savait qu'aucun membre du clan ne ferait le poids face à Madara et l'échéance à laquelle le plus vieux viendrait se faisait de plus en plus proche… Le chef de clan avait prit une décision, il fallait que l'un des leurs soit aussi puissant que Madara, et pour cela, il avait monté un plan infâme, se drapant dans son prestige de dirigeant pour trouver une justification à son ignoble dessin. Itachi, le prodigue serait cet être, celui qui terrassera leur aïeule et sans en dire mots aux autres, ne mettant au courant que son fils aîné, il mit en action les rouages de sa manigance diabolique.

Mais un imprévu vint enrayer cette machination, l'idée que Shisui Uchiha avait exposé à Itachi, c'était Fugaku qui en était l'investigateur, mais la mort de l'ANBU eu un effet dévastateur sur le génie Uchiha, surtout quand celui-ci apprit le plan de son père en son entier, la prochaine étape pour obtenir la puissance Ultime du Sharingan était l'assassinat de Sasuke par Itachi et cela, le futur chef de clan ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il s'opposa à son père qui à partir de ce moment là, concentra ses espoirs sur Sasuke, enfant qu'il ne pensait qu'à sacrifier depuis sa naissance, enfant à qui il n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention mais qui prendrait la place de son frère aîné.

Mais cela ne pu jamais aller plus loin que le projet, Madara arriva une nuit sans crier garde et élimina le clan, Itachi arriva peu après d'une mission pour le compte de l'ANBU et découvrit l'ancêtre de la famille au milieu des cadavres ensanglantés. Madara l'épargna parce qu'il avait le Mangekyô. Et pour que le chef de l'Akatsuki épargne son jeune frère, seul rescapé parce qu'absent, il fit croire à son nouveau « maître » que le petit était ses yeux de rechange. Le chef de la lune rouge laissa son nouveau disciple attendre ses futurs yeux au milieu du sang, de la mort et des êtres chèrement aimés.

Ce qui suivit marqua Sasuke à vie. Après s'être assuré que son frère n'aurait de cesse de devenir plus fort pour le détruire, il fit parvenir au Sandaime, via le Mangekyô Sharingan ce qui s'était passé, caché dans la mémoire de Sasuke. Le petit, toujours en état de choc été passé par la section interrogatoire, les ANBU le soumirent juste à l'hypnose et c'est pendant cette séance que l'Hokage apprit la vérité.

Par la suite, Jiraiya entra en contact avec le nukenin et devint son lien avec le village de la feuille.

Les révélations avaient assaillit Sasuke avec violence, chaque nouvelle information trop dure à encaisser. Il ne pouvait croire, pourtant c'était la vérité, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait croire que tout ceci soit la vérité. Son père, son propre père… Mais alors que l'esprit de Sasuke était fracturé, mis à vif par ces révélations, l'illusion se brisa.

Il vit le liquide carmin s'écouler lentement de la bouche de son frère enchaîné, le plus vieux toussa, éclaboussant la cape de Sasuke de giclée écarlate puis le regard du plus jeune s'abaissa : Itachi s'était empalé de lui-même sur Kusanagi. Le plus vieux n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre entravé comme il l'était mais ce fut son dernier exploit. Le plus jeune regarda avec effroi la plaie au cœur que son arme avait ouvert malgré lui dans la poitrine de son frère.

Un sourire doux éclaira sommairement le visage de l'agonisant alors qu'il plongeait son regard mort dans celui de son benjamin.

« Je… je suis…content….que ce soit….toi. » Prononça t'il avec difficulté.

« Prend mes yeux…… Ne …les lui laisse….pas » Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que la vie du plus célèbre nukenin de Konoha s'éteignit.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna, entouré d'un épais brouillard dans la mémoire de Sasuke. Il avait récupéré le rouleau contenant le pouvoir des yeux de son frère que Madara avait scellé puis avec le reste de sa team, ils avaient quitté ce lieu malsain. Karine y était resté.

Puis, après la dissolution d'Hebi, il s'était retiré du monde, il devait faire le point.

La seule chose dont il était certain c'était qu'il ne trouverai le repos qu'une fois Madara six pieds sous terre. Par contre, les dernières révélations l'avaient totalement chamboulé. L'innocence de son frère, la cruelle réalité sur son père… Tout cela à cause de cette soif de puissance… Une chose était sûre, la lignée si prestigieuse des Uchiha s'éteindra avec lui. Une fois Madara mort, il ne restituera pas l'honneur de son clan en donnant un héritier, non, le sharingan s'éteindra avec le dernier membre de son clan, lui…

Mais une autre angoisse le taraudait, une angoisse un peu plus forte du à la présence de la personne à laquelle il était maintenant enchaîné.

Pour tuer son aïeul, il devait obtenir la puissance Ultime de son dôjutsu, son frère lui avait donné ses yeux pour cela, mais ce rouleau demeurerait tout à fait inutile si il n'acquerrait pas Mangekyô Sharingan…

Et pour cela, il fallait encore et toujours en revenir à Naruto.

Naruto, porteur de Kyuubi, le démon que convoitait Madara.

Naruto, son meilleur ami… Celui par qui il pourrait acquérir le MS.

Mais il s'était résout à ne pas le tuer quelques années auparavant, il ne voulait pas obtenir le pouvoir de cette manière, même si aujourd'hui les sentiments qu'il avait à l'encontre d'Itachi avaient changé, il ne voulait pas acquérir la puissance en tuant.

Non.

Autant crever de suite.

Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que les siens.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas son problème, pour tuer Madara, il lui fallait des yeux beaucoup plus puissants mais se refusait à employer les fameuses méthodes menant à cette puissance.

Oui.

Quelque part, si il n'était pas revenu à Konoha, c'était aussi pour cela.

Il se méfiait de lui-même, il était un Uchiha et il en était maintenant convaincu, ce clan était pourrit jusqu'à la mœlle.

Naruto loin de lui, pas de tentation…

Mais le blond était maintenant ici, enchaîné à lui, la tentation aurait dû se faire plus forte en toute logique, hors, un pincement lui étreignait le cœur en pensant au moyen d'obtenir la fameuse pupille, même si Naruto était l'être le plus exaspérant que la terre ait porté, même si Naruto était le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gongs, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tuer.

Pas seulement parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, pas seulement parce qu'il avait décidé que la seule personne dont il mettrait fin à la vie serait le responsable de l'élimination des siens.

Non, tout simplement parce qu'il était totalement inconcevable que Naruto meure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que le blond soit toujours en vie était une sorte de garde-fou pour lui, une sorte de moteur qui le poussait à avancer. Même sans qu'il soit à ses côtés, le savoir en vie était quelque chose qui était vital pour Sasuke, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Peut être parce que le blond symbolisait tout simplement les bons côtés de lui-même. Parce que Naruto en vie, l'espoir l'était tout autant.

Il ne savait pas, vraiment, peut être aussi parce que le blond était la personne lui étant le plus attachée. La personne qui avait repoussé ses limites pour le ramener, la personne qui ne le lâcherait jamais. Le seul qui ne se contenterait pas du fait qu'il ne revienne pas. L'être à la volonté la plus implacable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Mais avoir le blond loin de lui était bien pratique et agréable.

Le seul objectif de Sasuke était la mort de Madara, hors, Naruto à ses côtés, il en venait immanquablement à penser à une possibilité d'avenir.

Et ça, l'Uchiha ne le voulait pas…

Il était parti pour cela aussi, pas seulement parce que le blond devenait plus fort, non. Bien sur, son orgueil en avait prit un coup lorsqu'il avait vu le crétin de service progresser aussi rapidement.

Il avait pensé sur le moment que les lien qu'il tissait avec les membres de sa team, l'Uzumaki en particulier, le ramollissait, l'entravait dans sa progression et sa soif de puissance. Le fait qu'Itachi se préoccupe plus du porteur de Kyuubi lui avait porté un coup fatal.

Il avait ressentit une jalousie dévastatrice, comment l'être vers lequel il avait concentré toutes ses pensées, toute sa haine pouvait être plus intéressé par le crétin de service que par lui ?

Il était parti, oui, sur un coup de tête, mais une fois de plus, l'être à présent à ses côtés ne l'avait pas laissé en paix, l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements… Ca avait été le second épisode le plus dur de sa vie, le combat dans la vallée de la fin. Ce combat l'avait mis à nu, lui si maître de ses émotions avait déversé sa hargne, il avait cru qu'ainsi le blond le laisserait partir mais au lieu de cela, il s'était accroché comme jamais.

Partir avait été un déchirement, mais à l'époque il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Il avait l'impression que les nouveaux sentiments qui étreignaient son cœur seraient un frein à sa soif de puissance. Puis surtout, il ne voulait s'attacher à personne, comment pourrait il s'attacher à quelqu'un alors que tous les êtres qu'il avait aimé étaient six pieds sous terre ?

Comment ?

Et comment réaliser sa vengeance si il devait se préoccuper de la sécurité de ses coéquipiers ?

Parce que c'était une angoisse de plus, s'attacher signifiait pouvoir perdre une fois de plus les êtres chers et il ne voulait absolument pas ressentir cela, il n'y survivrait pas. Surtout si les êtres chers mouraient par sa faute, à cause de sa soif de vengeance. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait voulu rompre les liens l'unissant à son ancienne vie, surtout le lien le liant à Naruto. Mais c'était sans compter justement sur Naruto qui avec rage avait tout fait pour reprendre sa place dans sa vie.

Il avait été dur.

Il avait été cruel.

Plus qu'avec quiconque auparavant.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, l'Uzumaki avait redoublé d'efforts à chaque fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, il sentait quelque chose remuer au plus profond de lui-même.

Un quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Un quelque chose qu'il croyait mort, qu'il croyait avoir réussit à combattre.

Mais à peine Naruto avait pointé le bout de son nez que la « chose » avait commencé à remuer au fond de lui. Vraiment, l'Uzumaki était exaspérant comme jamais ! Parce que le quelque chose qui remuait en lui était justement le sentiment qui pouvait enfreiner sa vengeance. Tout simplement l'espoir, l'espoir d'un « après ». Et il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'y aurait pas « d'après ». Il avait accepté cela depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pensait pas à l'avenir puisque de toute façon il n'y en aurait pas. Et c'était bien cela le problème, Naruto était un vrai hymne à l'espoir à lui tout seul. Il le détestait pour cela, il ne voulait pas espérer, non, ça faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'autre chose.

Et il n'en avait pas le droit, la conclusion de ce dernier combat serait la fin des Uchiha. Il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre les siens après cela, il n'avait pas le droit d'envisager un avenir.

Non.

Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés étaient morts et il ne pouvait prétendre au bonheur.

L'avenir supposait d'oublier et ça il ne le voulait pas. Oublier les siens revenait à déprécier leur existence. Il était si las. Et il savait que si le blond arrivait à lire en lui il ne le laisserait pas en paix.

Fichu karma !

Le bond devait continuer sa vie sans tenir compte de lui, garder en lui le souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu être, de l'homme que le blond avait entre aperçut des années auparavant. Le garder dans son souvenir. Le garder lui, Sasuke, et non Sasuke dernier prodige du clan Uchiha. Mais d'un autre côté l'idée que Naruto ne le poursuive plus lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche…

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait….

Le blond amenait tellement de questions avec lui. D'un coté il était heureux de savoir Naruto en vie, de savoir qu'il continuait à le chercher mais d'un autre coté, Naruto à ses coté lui était douloureux. Il voulait que le blond le laisse tranquille, l'oublie pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa dernière tache mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que le dernier lien qu'il avait avec la vie ne le lâche. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'avenir mais Naruto remuait encore ses doux espoirs si longtemps crus morts.

Il ne savait plus….

Il ne savait vraiment pas…

Le grand Sasuke Uchiha doutait….

Cela faisait des mois qu'il doutait, qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de la justesse de sa décision, et alors qu'il avait presque accepté sa destinée, le porteur de Kyuubi refaisait son apparition.

Le porteur de Kyuubi, un autre problème, comme si le fait qu'il soit simplement Naruto n'était pas assez compliqué ! L'Uzumaki portait en son sein une des pièces du puzzle de la saga Uchiha. Le démon que Madara avait utilisé pour attaquer Konoha. Le bijuu le plus convoité par l'Akatsuki. Le légendaire animal mythologique que le sharingan arrivait à contrôler….

Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il fallait supprimer son ancien coéquipier, tellement de raisons juste. Il obtiendrait le Mangekyô Sharingan et en même temps empêcherait définitivement le Kyuubi de tomber aux mains de Madara. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas à quel point il était dangereux de se trouver à ses côtés en ce moment.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas le supprimer, même avec les meilleures raisons du monde. Quelque part son propre père avait prévu son assassinat pour de « très bonne raisons », pour la survie de son clan. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à cela.

Naruto restera en vie mais il fallait l'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible.

Et la encore un autre problème ces fichues menottes à la con !

Des menottes Yaoi ! Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre comment les enlever, s'était presque hurlé dans la dénonciation du produit. Mais il devait sûrement avoir une autre solution pour les enlever… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela avec Naruto, autant se couper un bras.

Pourquoi ?

Bonne question, pas à cause de préférence sexuelle, les femmes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé même plus jeune. Il avait aussi eu des rapports avec des hommes, homo ? Il s'en contrebalançait, l'acte sexuel était une sorte d'hymne à la domination pour lui, faire plier un être fort à la langue bien pendue en le soumettant de cette manière, voilà ce que symbolisait le sexe.

Et puis il était hors de question que le mandrin de Naruto s'approche de son cul !

Il était un dominant ! Non mais, quelle idée… Puis il ne voulait pas penser au blond de cette manière, même si le fait de faire plier l'Uzumaki ainsi était plus que tentant… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, très très mauvaise idée… La situation était déjà assez compliquée rien qu'avec la présence du porteur de Kyuubi, rajouter ça serait presque suicidaire.

Et merde… Le fait de refuser d'y penser le forçait à y penser. Putain de blond !!

Et puis quel genre de ninja était il au juste, hein ? Il dormait comme un bien heureux ne se méfiant pas de la personne qui avait tenté de l'assassiner quelques années auparavant. Vraiment exaspérant, comment un tel ninja avait réussit à atteindre l'âge adulte ? Pourquoi lui faisait il confiance ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était en danger ?

La colère, voila ce dont il avait besoin, pas d'autre chose.

Le temps s'était écoulé pendant les tergiversations du brun et il était maintenant l'heure pour Naruto de prendre son tour de garde.

Un rictus malsain anima le visage opalin, il allait lui faire un réveil spécial Uchiha.

_**Le blond et le brun entrent prudemment dans une grande pièce ou dans le fond, une banderole est toujours fixée en forma maxi : « On se la pete et on s'en lasse pas !! »**_

**Naru :** Elles sont encore dans leur trip… regarde, elles ont rajouté des accessoires !

_**On peut voir sur deux trônes magnifiquement sculptés et sertis de pierres précieuses les deux auteurs en herbes, une couronne toujours fichu sur le haut du crâne, un manteau d'hermine et un sceptre en or à la main. A côté de l'une d'entre elles, sur un trône plus modeste, le célèbre Itachi est lui aussi à l'honneur**__. _

**Sasu :** C'est de pire en pire…

.

**Hagane :** Le manant, on se tait

**Noah:** Notre bon peuple vient de prosterner devant notre magnificence ma chère soeur, laisse les donc contempler ce qu'ils n'auront jamais, un peu de pitié très chère!

**Hagane :** Très cher futur beau frère

**Sasu :** Oo c'est à moi qu'elle cause elle ?

**Hagane :** Avez vous lu la nouvelle théorie de ma chère soeur ?

**Noah:** Ces gueux savent lire? Intéressant!

**Naru :** Sur ce que Itachi m'a dit ?

**Sasu:** OO Et depuis quand tu parles avec mon frère toi?

**Naru :** Quand t'es occupé à faire le con

**Sasu :** A faire ... le...

**Noah:** Con, vivi

**Hagane :** Allons Naruto-kun, Noah-chan, ne parlez pas du c.. de Sasuke-kun ainsi, ça risque de froisser mon aimé.

**Sasu:** de ... de... De mon Quoi ??OO

**Hagane :** De mon aimé, ignare !

**Noah:** Je pense que notre vocabulaire est trop évolué pour cette basse populace

**Sasu :** OO……Basse populace ?

_**Noah enlève sa couronne et se penche vers les deux mécréants:**_Bon les coco, la théorie dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écris y'a plus d'un mois et celle que je viens d'écrire est sur le fameux entretient entre Itachi et Naruto avant le combat Uchiha, contents?

**Hagane en soupirant :** Nee-chan, même en leur expliquant, ils vont rien piger !

**Noah:** Bon, tant pis, z'ont qu'a aller sur nos blogs ces couillons, pas envie de re-expliquer, par contre j'ai fait une nouvelle acquisition.

_La rousse balance la clef d'un casier a sa soeur, casier que se matérialise dans un pouf sonore juste à coté des deux sœurs. Les deux auteurs en herbe ouvrent toutes les deux une porte de leur casier et une clameur se fait entendre: "Gloire a Hagane" de l'un et "Gloire a Noah" de l'autre_

**Noah:** Pas mal hein? J'ai piqué ça après le tournage de MIB!

**Hagane et Ita :** Trop fun !

**Ita rajoute :** J'en veux un à mon nom

**Noah:** Pas de problème! Vais aller en acheter un sur Ebay...


	5. Réflexions Narukinesques

Menottes Yaoi :

Menottes Yaoi :

**Titre : **Menottes Yaoi

**Titre du chapitre :** Réflexions Narukinesques…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Couples :** Bon, c'est définitif je pense, je n'arrive plus à écrire sur un autre couple que celui là maintenant (contamination by Hagane…) donc un NaruSasu.

**Genre : **AR vu que l'action se déroule alors que les personnages principaux sont âgés de 22 ans, je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI. OOC sûrement puisque c'est une grosse connerie. Fiction pas sérieuse, juste cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention…. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dis au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je mette du sérieux dedans, enfin bref, c'est une semi connerie…

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel on a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **le Katana de Sasuke

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**masque mortuaire

**Réponse aux coms anonymes : **

**Malicia :** Je sais, moi aussi la mort d'Itachi m'attriste, mais j'en avais besoin pour cette fiction et je ne l'ai pas fait de gaîté de cœur, crois moi. Enfin, dans ma prochaine fiction, je me rattraperais, promis !

Pour les pensées de Sasuke, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de OOC, et il faut bien le reconnaître, ce n'est pas un « marrant » le brun. Donc j'ai voulu au mieux montrer les conflits qui le tiraillent. Pour le réveil, oui, je confirme, toujours se méfier d'un Uchiha ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est fasse à un Uzumaki…

**FayVerte :** Merci beaucoup pour ton coms. Si j'ai réussi à te faire oublier quelques une de mes erreurs parce que tu étais emportée par le texte c'est vraiment génial ! Promis, j'essaye de m'améliorer, mais il m'est quand même d'avis que tu vas encore trouver pas mal d'erreurs dans ce chapitre… Pardon d'avance…

**Mohyra :** Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouves que je donne de la profondeur aux personnages, vraiment, c'est le but que je vise et je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies fait la remarque. Ca me rebouste pour la suite !

**Réflexions Narukinesques…**

Il farfouilla silencieusement dans sa sacoche et en sortit un kunai. Depuis le début de son tour de garde, Sasuke s'était assis en périphérie de la couche, la main droite allongée à plat sur le matelas pour que les bracelets soient toujours en contact, « l'autre » lui était allongé derrière le nukenin. Utiliser sa main gauche pour trouver l'arme ne lui fut pas ardu, un ninja de son niveau devait savoir se servir de ses deux mains.

Il se tourna enfin vers l'objet de ses tourments : l'ANBU et stoppa son geste. Naruto était là, endormi, une expression sur le visage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, une sorte de plénitude flottait sur le visage hâlé. A travers cette expression, il revoyait un peu du Naruto qu'il connaissait jadis, même si la physionomie du blond avait quelque peut changé, cette candeur naturelle animait encore ses traits lorsqu'il était plongé en pleins songes.

Regarder son ancien ami ainsi lui serra le cœur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le brun plissa les sourcils inconsciemment, Naruto avait changé, c'était certain, il n'avait plus affaire au petit garçon d'autrefois même si l'expression du visage bronze laissait penser le contraire. Même allongé ainsi, il pouvait voir que le blond était grand, le nabot de service avait du faire une poussée de croissance phénoménale. Sasuke lui-même n'était pas petit, mesurant un mètre quatre vingt, pourtant l'ANBU le dépassait légèrement, il s'en était aperçu précédemment.

Le blond encore dans les bras de Morphée, il s'autorisa une observation plus attentive. Les cheveux blés avaient un peu poussé, sans le bandeau de la feuille lui enserrant le front, les mèches or frôlaient son visage, voilant un peu son regard lorsque Naruto était éveillé et léchant doucement la nuque cuivrée. Les rondeurs de son visage avaient fondues, le menton était plus marqué, encadré d'une mâchoire puissante qui ne dénotait en rien avec la finesse des traits du blond. Lui amenant un aspect un peu plus viril. La peau elle-même avait pris une tonalité plus chaude, faisant ressortir les orbes céruléens.

Si Sasuke avait connu les parents de Naruto il aurait pu dire que l'Uzumaki était un parfait mélange du physique de sa mère et de son père. De Minato il avait hérité la couleur et la coiffure de sa chevelure ainsi que son grain de peau et la couleur si éclatante de ses yeux. De Kushina la forme si joyeuse de ses yeux, plus grands que ceux du Yondaime ainsi que la forme de son visage, moins fin que celui de son mari, tout comme la jovialité et la joie de vivre qui illuminaient les traits de la jolie rousse.

Naruto ressemblait énormément à son père, nul doute. Mais sa mère avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle, donnant à son fils un visage moins fin, plus volontaire et souriant. Madame Uzumaki était tout ce qu'il y a de féminin, cependant la richesse des traits qu'elle avait apporté à son fils lui donnait un air beaucoup plus viril que son père, plus espiègle aussi.

Mais les changements subtils du visage du ninja de la feuille n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus spectaculaire. Non seulement le blond était grand mais les rondeurs de l'enfance étaient définitivement parties. D'un autre côté, il faut avouer qu'avec sa tenue orange de l'époque, on ne pouvait pas vraiment statuer sur la morphologie du porteur de Kyuubi. Hors, les vêtements d'ANBU ne laissaient plus planer de doute. Naruto avait des muscles puissants et finement ciselés, il ne s'était pas transformer en montagne de muscle non plus. Mais le grand corps allongé devant lui était parfaitement proportionné, des muscles là où il faut sans aller à l'excès.

Les yeux noirs naviguèrent doucement sur le corps de son ancien coéquipier, en mémorisant les changements. S'arrêtant sommairement sur le torse puissant dont les courbes étaient légèrement estompées par le tee-shirt blanc que le blond avait passé avant de se coucher. Puis les pupilles se remirent à naviguer, détaillant les épaules, les bras bronze au repos donc les muscles pouvaient tout de même être perceptibles sous la peau hâlée. Enfin, le maudit bracelet aux reflets bleutés, relié au sien rougeoyant. Les « menottes » collées l'une à l'autre, proximité forcée qui lui donnait presque la nausée. Naruto était dangereux pour lui…

Les onyx s'aventurèrent plus bas, de là où il était, il avait une vue plongeante sur un des atouts non négligeables de l'Uzumaki mais jusque là négligé par le brun, un fessier rebondit dont les muscles tendaient le tissu noir du pantalon du porteur de Kyuubi. Ce n'était pas un cul de Seme mais bien un cul de Uke ! Aucun doute là dessus !

Et une fois de plus : PUTAIN DE BLOND !!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? Le nukenin se reporta sur son objectif originel : Foutre la trouille au pauvre naze à côté de lui.

Oui, pauvre naze, rien de plus, vraiment, il fallait remettre les choses à leur place.

Il plaça sa main droite de sorte à ce qu'il puisse prendre appui pleinement sur le matelas tout en évitant de toucher la main du ninja de Konoha. Il se leva doucement pour se retrouver cette fois en face de sa proie et non dos à elle. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin, se sentir prédateur avec dans le rôle du con de lapin un blond exaspérant.

Il rangea tout de même le rictus démoniaque qui commençait à poindre sur son visage, il ne devait montrer la moindre émotion, surtout à cet abruti, ce serait lui donner de l'importance… Naruto le verrait comme ça en tout cas, il en était certain. Les yeux noirs retrouvèrent leur froideur et la main de porcelaine prit la direction de la jugulaire du porteur de Kyuubi.

Le nukenin se pencha en avant, ce con était tout de même grand, et si il ne voulait pas l'alerter en touchant sa main il devait procéder ainsi. Vraiment, la perspective que ce pauvre naze sursaute au contact de la lame voir se coupe légèrement en se réveillant de cette sorte était jubilatoire…

Mais lorsque le kunai fut à une quinzaine de centimètre du cou du bel éphèbe, une main puissante vit arrêter le geste de la plus pâle. Presque simultanément suivit de l'apparition de deux pupilles colériques et furieuses aux reflets mauves.

Le vermeille disparut presque immédiatement du cobalt mais cette lueur avait bien été présente.

Heureux soit Sasuke d'être né Uchiha et d'avoir eu dans son héritage génétique la « iceberg attitude ». A peine un plissement de sourcil de contrariété.

« J'ai changé Uchiha… » Les prunelles céruléennes étaient animées d'un éclat moqueur.

« … La prochaine fois que tu veux me surprendre au réveil, tente donc le câlin crapuleux, ça m'étonnera bien plus venant de ta part… » Encore cette voix velouté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu rêves encore crétin. » Lança dédaigneusement le rescapé de Hebi.

Ne pas enclencher ses sharingans, ne surtout pas les enclencher ! Voilà ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même alors que l'Uzumaki avait toujours son sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

D'un mouvement brusque le nukenin tira sur son poignet menotté, et d'une habille manœuvre prit la place du blond sur la couche. L'Uzumaki lui se retrouva assis en périphérie du matelas, à la place exacte ou s'était tenu Sasuke pendant sa veille.

« J'espère que tu es plus du matin Uchiha. » Souffla moqueusement l'ANBU alors que le brun fermait les yeux.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de répondre, moins il lui parlait, moins il réagissait, plus la situation était sous contrôle. Puis il était sûr que Naruto voulait le faire réagir, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Et c'est sur cette douce idée, faire enrager l'Uzumaki à sa manière qu'il s'endormi, l'odeur du blond plein les narines….Putain de blond !!

Le lendemain matin, ce fut soupe à la grimace. Sasuke parlait encore moins que d'habitude ce qui se résumait à un brun muet. Et étrangement le blond était calme, trop calme au goût de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci s'en doutait, le crétin préparait un mauvais coup. Car quoi de pire qu'un Naruto surexcité ? Un Naruto calme ! Ce fait était en trop grande contradiction avec la nature même du porteur de Kyuubi pour ne pas flairer le mauvais coup. Et l'attente d'une connerie de l'Uzumaki était presque pire que la connerie du blond en elle-même. Un proverbe disait bien : « L'anticipation de la douleur est pire que la douleur elle-même ». Ce qui résumait exactement les sentiments du nukenin. Mais il allait tenir, il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu, foi d'Uchiha !

De son côté, Naruto avait profité de sa garde pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Retrouver Sasuke, maintenant, dans ce genre de circonstances, était une des choses à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact puisque même si il n'évoquait plus aussi souvent ce fait, Sasuke était et demeurerait toujours son obsession. Il était le premier lien qu'il avait tissé, il était aussi le premier à l'avoir vu comme Naruto et non comme le pestiféré du village ou encore le crétin de l'académie.

Ils ne se supportaient pas au début, mais cette révulsion n'était qu'une façade car tout deux comprenaient la souffrance de l'autre sans en savoir la nature. Diamétralement opposés dans leurs actes, personnalités ou encore physiques ; il n'en demeurait pas moins que ces deux être avaient une blessure au fond du cœur qui se répondait l'une à l'autre.

Même si il n'en avait rien montré, il avait réellement été chamboulé par la réapparition de son ancien coéquipier. Surtout avec la gourde de Zuga ; maintenant c'était aussi son ancien meilleur ami à qui il était menotté et à qui il devait péter le cul pour retrouver sa liberté…

Et même si il avait provoqué Sasuke, le hic était bien là. Pour ses folles parties de jambes en l'air il s'était promis de ne pas toucher aux « proches », il avait fait l'erreur une fois, une seule et unique fois à cause de l'alcool il s'était tapé un des membres de sa « famille », et pas n'importe qui en plus, son ancien sensei !

C'était arrivé connement, à la suite d'une soirée bien trop arrosée pour fêter la promotion d'un de ses camarades. A l'époque, bien que majeur, Naruto ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool et c'était le ninja copieur qui l'avait ramené bon grés malgré dans son petit appartement.

L'argenté n'était rentré chez lui que tard dans la nuit, en passant la porte d'entrée de chez son ancien élève, il s'était fait littéralement agressé sexuellement par une bombe blonde aux forts relents de saké. L'ancien sensei était lui-même bien éméché et surtout bi. Conclusion : Une folle nuit qui faillit avoir des répercutions dramatiques. Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris cela au sérieux, considérant « l'épisode » comme un malheureux incident de parcourt.

Ca aurait très bien être oublié sans conséquences. Le seul bémol venait d'un ninja au nez balafré qui entendit sans le vouloir l'explication entre Naruto et Kakashi.

Il avait faillit y avoir un drame, car quand Iruka entendit ce qui c'était passé, il s'était jeté sur le ninja copieur avec hargne. Le porteur de Kyuubi avait eu du mal à les séparer et lorsqu'il annonça à son ancien tuteur que c'était lui-même qui avait provoqué la chose sous les effets de l'alcool, le pauvre sensei de l'académie ninja avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre !

Ca aurait peut être eu plus de facilité à passer pour lui si la faute avait été attribué à Kakashi. Malheureusement, son ancien élève avait été très clair, c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'argenté. Et ça, c'était peut être le pire… S'apercevoir que Naruto avait une sexualité, que ce n'était plus un « bébé » et qu'en plus il se tapait des hommes. Des femmes aussi il le savait, le blond avait eu quelques passades. Mais naïvement il le pensait encore au stade des « bisous bisous », beaucoup trop d'information à gérer en une seule fois… Pauvre Iruka !

Pourtant le balafré n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait très bien que cela arriverait bien un jour où l'autre, cependant, comme tout « parent », il pensait qu'il ne serait pas confronté à ce genre de problème avant longtemps.

Après cet épisode pour le moins perturbant, Naruto avait pris deux résolutions, la première : Augmenter sa résistance à l'alcool au maximum, parce que ne jamais boire, pas envisageable. Lors d'une mission il était possible que cela arrive et il ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser ses hormones lui dicter sa conduite.

La deuxième : Ne plus jamais fricoter avec les siens.

Hors, là, si il voulait regagner sa liberté, il se devait d'enfreindre cette seconde règle. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire parce que la personne avec qui il devait braver cet interdit n'était nulle autre que Sasuke. Le nukenin à lui tout seul représentait tellement, il savait qu'il évoluait sur un terrain miné.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le choix et il agirait en conséquence. Il ne se défilerait pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait et il savait que le prix de tout ceci serait sûrement très cher. Mais même en le sachant, Naruto n'en demeurait pas moins Naruto, le ninja qui ne lâche jamais ses objectifs.

De plus, il avait un atout non négligeable dans sa manche. Cet atout s'appelant Kinpouge. Pourquoi cela ? Toujours rien à voir avec de la schizophrénie, non, mais pour comprendre comment sa personnalité d'ANBU pouvait lui être d'une grande aide, il fallait revenir quelques années plus tôt. Au moment ou Naruto apprit la mort de son mentor : Jiraiya. Le jeune Uzumaki était déjà affaiblit psychologiquement parlant, il revenait juste de la mission de sauvetage raté, n'ayant pas ramené Sasuke, ayant perdu Lee.

La nouvelle le terrassa. Surtout lorsque il découvrit dans les effets du sannin un document stipulant que Jiraiya était son parrain. La colère et la tristesse firent rage dans son cœur. Tristesse de perdre cet être qui était si important pour lui et la colère de voir qu'on ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il vint à la rencontre de Tsunade un soir, furibond, lui demandant des explications et elle dut lui fournir des documents qu'il lui étaient destinés. Des documents scellés par le troisième que le jeune Uzumaki ne devait normalement recevoir qu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais la situation l'exigeait, elle ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité et pria silencieusement le troisième de lui pardonner cela. Elle savait que les révélations des documents seraient sûrement douloureuses pour son protégé, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Elle avait toujours était contre tout ces « secrets », mais le Sandaime mort, il était dur de réfuter ses directives. Aussi, espérait elle que le vieil homme ne considérerait pas cela comme une atteinte à sa mémoire. Mais entre un Kage mort et son protégé bien vivant, elle avait fait son choix.

La lecture des dits documents enferma le blond dans le mutisme, ce qui, lorsqu'on connaissait le phénomène, était de très mauvaise augure. Il tenait entre ses mains le morceau de parchemin, le corps totalement immobile, seul ses yeux exprimaient une stupeur sans nom, et les phalanges blanchies par la tension manifestaient le conflit intérieur intense de l'Uzumaki. La légendaire avait regardé le visage de son protégé, son angoisse grandissante, les secondes s'égrenant à une vitesse infiniment lente. Elle souffrait pour lui, elle savait, et elle comprenait. Puis, le visage bronze s'anima enfin, les iris mer du sud débordèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, jetant une expression de totale incrédulité à celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère, lui demandant dans cette plainte silencieuse : Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Puis la colère et une douleur encore plus grande vinrent entacher une fois de plus le cobalt. Sans un mot, il sortit en trombe par la fenêtre, courant comme un damné, ses pas l'amenèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à un lieu lourd de symboles, lourd de souffrances. Il se retrouva à la vallée de la fin et laissa enfin exploser tous les sentiments qui labouraient son cœur. Hurlant à la mort sa rage, son désespoir. Le chakra bleu éclata d'un coup, s'enroulant autour de son possesseur en volutes irisées, les poings halés s'enfoncèrent avec hargne dans la terre meule entourant l'étendue d'eau, propulsant des giclées de terre et de roche dans le ciel encre. Les coups redoublèrent, gagnant en violence, propulsant toujours plus loin et plus haut les giclées marron. Le sang se mêla bientôt à la terre, les phalanges s'éraflant contre la roche que celle-ci pulvérisait. Mais il s'en fichait totalement, il souffrait, il souffrait comme jamais. Souffrait trois morts ce soir, souffrait celle de son mentor mais aussi celle de celui qu'il admirait depuis l'enfance, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un calvaire pour sauver le village, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un modèle. Celui qui n'était nul autre que son père…. Le temps ne comptait pas, il n'en avait plus conscience, au bout d'un moment, il arrêtât de marteler le sol de ses mains.

Haletant, il tira avec difficulté de ses mains blessées le petit morceau de papier glacé qu'il accompagnait le fameux parchemin. Se perdant dans la contemplation des trois personnes souriant à l'objectif, Jiraiya, le quatrième et…. Sa mère, Kushina. La vue de ces trois personnages qui maintenant n'étaient plus lui arracha un sanglot et il laissa enfin les larmes couler, les yeux fixés sur la petite photo. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Une ombre sortit enfin du couvert des arbres et prit entre ses bras le corps de l'endormi, comprenant sa douleur.

Lorsque Naruto était sorti en trombe du bureau de la cinquième, elle n'avait appelé qu'une seule personne. Un jounnin à la chevelure argentée et au visage masqué. Elle aurait pu appeler Iruka, mais elle savait que dans ce genre de circonstances, Kakashi était sûrement le meilleur choix.

Et elle avait eu raison, il avait attendu, tapi dans l'ombre, laissant Naruto se défouler sans intervenir, partageant sa peine sans qu'il ne le sache. Puis, au moment opportun, il avait agit, l'avait ramené.

Pendant quelques jours, le fils de Minato était resté chez lui, réfléchissant. Mais une fois sorti, la conviction et la volonté implacable animant les yeux bleus avaient repris place comme jamais. Et il s'était lancé dans un entraînement acharné, un entraînement qui avait duré plus d'une année. Un entraînement qu'il avait eu du mal à faire accepter à la cinquième car très dangereux. Naruto avait consulté le fameux rouleau que son parrain lui avait transmis et il en était venue à une conclusion, il devait affronter le Kyuubi…

Sous la surveillance de Kakashi et Yamato, le blond avait renforcé son psyché face à la bête légendaire, avait affronté le démon et avait forcé son respect.

Au fil du temps. Kyuubi avait compris que jamais Naruto ne le laisserait sortir, de plus, même si il y arrivait, le corps du blond ne le supporterait pas et ils en mourraient tout les deux. Le renard n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, Naruto refusait maintenant son pouvoir. Et cela, le démon ne le supportait pas, être totalement ignoré, une chose réellement difficile à accepter pour un être tel que lui. Le blond arriva au fil du temps à entrer en contact avec la bête quand il le voulait. Ce qui fit énormément progresser leurs rapports, en dehors de l'urgence, l'Uzumaki portait sur son locataire un regard différent, il voulait comprendre… Lors de leurs premières discussions, le démon avait injurié, menti, essayé de déclencher la colère en son hôte, mais Naruto avait tenu. Le blond en était venu à une conclusion, tout tournait autour du Kyuubi, et il devait savoir. Il avait interrogé le démon, avait obtenu des réponses. Et surtout, une sorte d'équilibre s'était crée. Kyuubi était un démon, il le savait, il n'appréhendait pas le monde de la même façon que lui et devrait toujours se méfier, mais le dialogue était maintenant établit. Et même si il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à cause de sa fierté, le neuf queues avait maintenant du respect pour le blond braillard en qui il était enfermé. Un changement aussi d'était produit, si Kyuubi ne pouvait pas montrer au monde qu'il était un démon puissant, il se devait que Naruto lui, soit un être puissant. Le prestige, voilà ce qui menaient les démon à leur perte…

Après cet entraînement, l'Uzumaki avait repris les missions, c'est à ce moment que Kin avait point le bout de son nez. L'expérience qu'avait vécu le blond l'avait changé, pas en profondeur, car il restait toujours Naruto, mais il acceptait maintenant les traits de caractère qu'il cachait jusqu'alors et qui étaient communs avec le Kyuubi.

La répartie de Kinpouge était apparue lors d'une mission d'infiltration ou le blond devait jouer le rôle d'un autre, un homme séducteur qui déstabilisait son entourage par sa répartie. Cette expérience avait été bénéfique, les mots furent un nouveau jeu pour Naruto…

Mais revenons donc au présent :

Calmement, il avait fait le point pendant que le brun dormait, il avait compris depuis longtemps déjà que Sasuke ne reviendrait que si il le voulait. Ca avait été dur à avaler mais c'était comme cela. Ca n'empêchait pas Naruto de continuer à s'entraîner comme un acharné pour le ramener. Mais la façon d'y arriver avait évolué, pour que Sasuke revienne, il devait lui montrer que Konoha était le moyen de devenir puissant. Si il ramenait le nukenin contre sa volonté, ça ne servirait à rien.

Mais pour le moment, une autre préoccupation lui tourmentait l'esprit. Il devait amener l'Uchiha à accepter un marché pour enlever ces fichues menottes. Le blond le savait bien, pour retirer ces putains de bracelets, il n'y avait aucune autre méthode que celle « Yaoi ». Mais pour convaincre le brun de recourir à ce fameux procédé, il allait devoir jouer serrer. Tout d'abord, mettre à profil le temps qu'ils allaient mettre pour retourner dans la fameuse boutique. Faire en sorte que Sasuke soit « mûr », que sa seule envie soit d'enlever ces morceaux de fer pour s'éloigner de l'ANBU. L'objectif numéro un était donc : Exaspérer le brun, le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Pas de problème… Naruto savait faire.

**Hagane danse dans un coin **: SasUke... Naru va lui faire le cul ricane

_**Noah, toujours dans sa phase mégalomaniaque, le sceptre, le manteau d'hermine et la couronne toujours là, est à fond sur son ordi, tapant furieusement et marmonne:**_ Oui nee-chan...

**Sasu souffle:** Jamais elle va redescendre après ça

**Naru en soupirant :** Au moins, la deuxième folle est calmée un peu

**Noah marmonne:** Pas sûr, je tape ce qu'on a dit sur MSN...

**Sasu :** OO Et merde

**Ita :** Moi, ça ne me dérange pas trop, elles font tout pour me faire aussi innocent qu'un bébé

**Hagane :** Mais t'es mon bébé !

**Noah: **Ben le bébé il aurait pu butter son vilain méchant ancêtre...

_**Un grand silence prend place.**_

**Noah se retourne:** D'ailleurs, une petite question, tu lui as dit quoi à Naru avant d'aller te faire butter par ton frère?

**Hagane :** Ah, nee-chan, laisse le, le pauvre ! prends Ita dans ses bras Il a du supporter son ancêtre miteux et ne rien pouvoir dire aux autres !

**Ita en marmonnant, à moitié étouffé : **J'dirais rien sur ma conversation avec Naruto

**Naru :** Moi non plus

**Sasu:** Mais... Mais Vous allez pas tomber dans le panneau!

**Hagane les regarde successivement :** Mouais, disons plutôt qu'ils ont dormi depuis ce jour là, ils ont oublié…

**Noah:** C'est quand même louche tout ça, sans parler du reste... D'ailleurs, fait gaffe Sasu, le con de vieux essaye de te retourner le cerveau...

**Hagane marmonne :** Ou lui faire le cul

**Naru soupirant :** Il attire tous les pédophiles lui

**Sasu :** OO Mais... mais...

**Noah des étincelles dans les yeux:** En plus, saches que si tu le rejoins ce sale con, on te met Uke Ultime dans chacune de nos fics, ou alors on fait du Naru Ita jusqu'à la fin de notre vie!

**Hagane en rougissant :** Euh... nee-chan, je pourrais pas me passer du NaruSasu moi

**Noah:** J'ai dit Uke Ultime aussi, nan?

**Hagane :** C'est vrai

**Sasu: **Vous, non, vous n'oseriez pas?

**Hagane :** Crois tu ?

**Noah :** Nous tente pas Sasu, nous tente pas….


	6. Emmerdes no jutsu au programme

Menottes YAOI :

Menottes YAOI :

**Titre : **Menottes YAOI

**Titre du chapitre 6:** Emmerdes no jutsu au programme.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les idées tordues oui…

**Couples :** Bon, c'est définitif je pense, je n'arrive plus à écrire sur un autre couple que celui là maintenant (contamination by Hagane…) donc un NaruSasu.

**Genre : **OS, léger UA vu que l'action se déroule alors que les personnages principaux sont âgés de 22 ans, je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI. OOC sûrement puisque c'est une grosse connerie. Fiction pas sérieuse, juste cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention…. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je mette du sérieux dedans, enfin bref, c'est une semi connerie…

**Bêta Lectrice :** Hagane

**Bêta Correctrice : **Tamaki

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Jinchuuriki :** Ninja dans lequel a été scellé un Bijuu.

**Kusanagi : **le Katana de Sasuke

**Kinpouge :** Bouton d'or (la fleur)

**Zuga :** Peinture, dessin

**Desumasuku :**masque mortuaire

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Emmerdes no jutsu au programme.**

Donc enclenchement de la phase un du plan Libération : Faire chier Sasuke !

Première étape : Jouer avec ses nerfs. Au réveil, il n'avait presque pas pipé mot et le brun lui, était carrément devenu muet. Cependant, il savait très bien que le fait que lui ne parle pas allait lui mettre les nerfs en compote.

Toute la journée fut une sorte de longue attente pour le brun, il s'évertuait à faire comme si Naruto n'était pas là, ne lui adressant pas la parole mais le blond avait l'air de vouloir jouer le même jeu que lui. Que ce crétin l'imite lui pesait énormément, mais pas seulement cela, plusieurs fois il avait vu la lueur amusée au fond des orbes bleus, une lueur qui signifiait bien que l'Uzumaki se foutait totalement de sa gueule !

Mais il ne craquerait pas et s'était enfoncé encore plus dans son attitude d'autiste.

Cependant, un nouvel ennemi pointa le bout de son nez en début d'après midi. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, les bracelets éloignés d'environ un mètre. C'était le maximum de distance entre les deux objets maudits, enfin, le maximum sans que ça ne leur pompe trop de chakra, et même ce foutu mètre était rudement dur à tenir car il ne fallait pas qu'ils relâchent leur attention une seule seconde et surtout il ne fallait pas que le flux de chakra qu'ils produisaient pour obtenir cette distance de sécurité soit instable.

Enfin, le vilain méchant ennemi débarqua : La pluie !

Et non contente de venir seule, elle emmena vite dans son sillage ses amis le vent, le tonnerre et les éclairs.

Entortillés dans leurs capes, le visage fouetté par les éléments ils ne progressèrent pas beaucoup et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ce fut bien pire. L'averse diluvienne s'était transformée en tempête, la visibilité était quasi nulle. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers une auberge mal famée en plein milieu de la forêt. Pourquoi une auberge dans un tel endroit ? Tout simplement parce que celle-ci avait pour clients des personnages qui étaient tout sauf respectables. Le lieu était devenu une sorte de plaque tournante d'affaires louches où les fameux et charmants clients y venaient pour passer des marchés souvent illicites.

L'ANBU avait découvert le lieu pendant sa mission et c'est à cet endroit même qu'il avait repéré la bande de truands qu'il avait pisté par la suite.

La perspective de devoir passer la nuit dans un tel endroit n'enchantait pas les deux compères, cependant il était totalement inconcevable qu'ils passent la nuit dehors.

Arrivés à la lisière de la petite clairière où se trouvait la taverne maudite, ils durent cependant échafauder un plan.

Arriver sous leur réelle apparence était une très mauvaise idée, ils ne devaient pas être reconnus. Le dernier des Uchiha, nukenin dont la tête valait une belle petite somme et Naruto Uzumaki, réceptacle du démon Kyuubi que l'Akatsuki pistait sans relâche, attendant la moindre occasion pour s'en emparer. Non, vraiment, il valait mieux éviter qu'on les reconnaisse.

Naruto eut une idée, idée que le brun n'apprécia pas du tout. De nature joueuse, l'Uzumaki proposa un janken.

« C'est totalement stupide, on est plus à l'académie crétin ! » Souffla entre ses dents le brun.

« Dis surtout que sans ton précieux sharingan, t'es une bille à ce jeu. » Répondit l'ANBU, railleur.

Est-ce que la provocation du blond a atteint son but ? Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'a chaque fois que Naruto défiait Sasuke, pour une raison obscure, celui-ci relevait toujours le défi.

Les deux ninjas, momentanément abrités de la pluie par un renfoncement rocheux se firent face et dans un mouvement tout à fait synchronisé, tendirent leur bras de libre devant eux…

Sasuke : Puit

Naruto : Feuille

« Choix intéressant… le puit. Et après cela tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas un Uke… C'est plein de contradiction. »

Bouillonnant de colère et se retenant pour ne pas chidorizer l'imbécile chronique à la langue bien trop pendue, le brun sortit :

« Pauvre naze, montre-moi donc les mouvements on va pas se geler le cul ici. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux individus emmitouflés dans des capes de voyage trempées entrèrent dans le fameux « Bouge ». Le lieu était tel que dans les souvenirs de Kin, une grande pièce avec à sa droite un bar suivi d'un escalier étroit donnant accès aux chambres se trouvant à l'étage. Le reste de la salle était encombré de tables. La luminosité était faible, la seule source de lumière provenant de faibles bougies. Même si la nuit était tombée, on devinait aisément que la salle principale de l'auberge, de jour, ne devait pas être plus accueillante. Les rares fenêtres faisaient penser à des meurtrières dont l'unique fonction était de donner la possibilité aux « clients » de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et aucunement de laisser filtrer la lumière, encore moins de laisser la possibilité à un « curieux » de pouvoir observer l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Contre les murs, les chaises avaient été remplacées par des banquettes, cloisonnant ainsi l'espace en « box ». C'était dans ces fameux box que les individus les plus louches avaient élu domicile, souvent encapuchonnés de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les identifier.

Il y avait cependant beaucoup plus de monde que dans le souvenir du blond. Toutes les tables ou presque étaient occupées et la populace ne semblait pas des plus amicale, à peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte que la majorité des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, jaugeant les nouveaux venus.

Le plus grand retira sa capuche humide. A peine cela fut-il fait que le souffle de quelques clients ainsi que du personnel de l'auberge se bloquèrent. Un grand jeune homme à la peau mâte, aux yeux caramel et aux cheveux châtains, voilà ce qu'ils virent. Naruto avait pris la même apparence que celle qu'il avait prise lors de son séjour ici.

A part la couleur de ses yeux, la disparition des « moustaches » et la couleur des cheveux, le reste était tout de même Naruto. Ce genre de léger Henge était très pratique pour le jeune ANBU, d'une part, cela ne consommait pas beaucoup de chakra et d'autre part ces légers changements lui conféraient l'anonymat.

Prendre cette apparence leur apporterait, espérait-il, le maximum de tranquillité, car si le personnel de l'auberge se souvenaient de lui, on leur foutrait la paix, nul doute là-dessus, et il en était sûr, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié de si tôt… Il y avait veillé.

Et il avait raison, ceux qui l'avaient reconnu baissèrent le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien et pour les moins lâches, une lueur de crainte mêlée de respect animait leurs regards.

La seconde capuche fut elle aussi retirée, mais cette fois-ci, la réaction ne fut pas la même.

Pour ceux se rappelant de Kin, il n'y eu presque aucun changement, peut être un peu d'envie, mais rien de plus. Par contre, les malheureux ne connaissant pas le fameux châtain posèrent un regard de pure convoitise sur l'individu accompagnant Kin.

Un rictus pas du tout rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux couleur miel, pas du tout rassurant quand on connaissait le tempérament espiègle de Naru-Kin. La phase un de son plan allait vraiment démarrer, la mise en bouche d'aujourd'hui n'était rien. Il avait exaspéré Sasuke, il le savait. Maintenant, il allait pousser le bouchon plus loin.

Mais revenons donc quelques instants sur la physionomie de la personne accompagnant l'ANBU : de longs cheveux bruns, une jolie frange venant de temps à autre chatouiller l'arête d'un petit nez, une peau mâte, un visage fin et deux prunelles bleues claires, presque vertes… Le résultat du pari raté de Sasuke : Une sexy méta légèrement modifiée pour passer inaperçue.

Le nukenin rageait intérieurement, cela donnait à son visage une expression boudeuse tout à fait adorable à son grand dam.

Il, temporairement « Elle » redressa son visage contrarié vers celui de son compagnon d'infortune pour lui lancer un regard furieux. Et merde ! Déjà que cette andouille le dépassait en temps normal mais là, c'était de plus d'une tête.

Toujours éloignés de leur mètre réglementaire, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar qui servait aussi de réception. L'ANBU se posta devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au teint grisâtre, les cheveux d'un jaune pisseux, blond sûrement par le passé. Mais malgré son âge certain, le barman en imposait avec ses deux mètres et sa musculature de taureau. Néanmoins, il n'en menait pas large devant le châtain à qui il adressa un hochement de tête respectueux.

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, la jolie brune promena son regard sur le reste de la salle. La plupart des clients devaient avoir le même statut que lui : Nukenin, mais de troisième zone ou encore brigands de grands chemins, trafiquants en tout genre. Dans les box, il identifia une autre « espèce » de la faune environnante : des hommes riches venant ici recruter ou acheter sous le couvert de l'anonymat, ayant pour but d'assouvir sans nul doute un sombre dessin. Les yeux bleus aux reflets turquoise continuèrent leur exploration. Les serveuses qui servaient en salle étaient plus que légèrement vêtues, ces pauvres créatures devaient arrondir leur fin de mois d'une manière toute autre. Quelque chose fit toutefois froncer les jolis petits sourcils de la jolie brunette, le regard de la plupart du personnel féminin de l'établissement matait sans vergogne le cul de son compagnon de menottes. Il faut dire que la cape trempée ne cachait en rien les formes avantageuses de cette partie de l'anatomie de Naruto. Ce morceau de tissus mouillé collait d'ailleurs outrageusement le fessier de l'ANBU, et le fait que le porteur de Kyuubi se soit accoudé sur le comptoir pour parler à l'armoire à glace n'arrangeait rien du tout. L'Uchiha lança un regard assassin à une petite rousse aux yeux ambres qui matait sans gêne le cul de « l'abruti » mais au lieux de se détourner la jeune femme lui lança un regard appréciateur, détaillant les courbes de la jolie brune que le tissu humide révélait également pour ensuite lui lancer un clin d'œil et lever sa main pour lui montrer trois longs doigts fins… Mais…Mais ! Cette conne lui proposait une partie à trois ! D'une manière tout à fait Sasukienne, la jolie brune se détourna de la « créature », l'ignorant magistralement pour reporter son attention ailleurs, mais qu'il était long ce crétin !

La contemplation du reste de la pièce ne l'enchanta pas plus. Les hommes dont il croisait le regard le déshabillaient mentalement, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un joli morceau de viande au milieu d'une meute de loups affamés… Et puis cette screumeuleu de frange ! Pourquoi il s'était fait une frange ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de venir lui chatouiller le nez, il souffla sur les maudits cheveux pour la cinquième fois depuis son entrée ici, vraiment, Naruto le lui payerait !

Mais les songes de l'héritier du Sharingan se stoppèrent net. Non, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible ! Les pupilles rouges n'étaient pas loin de sortir lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'inconscient poivrot qui lui avait touché les fesses et qui lui sortit de son haleine chargée au creux de l'oreille :

« Et… poulette… tu prends combien ? »

Le nukenin n'était pas loin du Chidori mais il fut devancé par une main hâlée et puissante qui vint tordre dans un angle improbable le bras du malotru.

Kin venait de casser net le poignet du pochard. Les orbes noisette étaient pailletés d'éclats rouges. Jamais encore Sasuke n'avait vu son ancien ami dégager autant d'animosité, la mâchoire dorée était contractée, tout le corps du châtain était en tension, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Kin se rapprocha dangereusement de la face du pauvre diable qui avait osé commettre l'irréparable et souffla d'un ton qui ne souffrait nulle contestation :

« Moi seul peut faire sautiller sa frange au rythme de mes hanches… »

L'ANBU lâcha enfin le membre blessé de l'alcoolique puis, balaya du regard le reste de la salle, foudroyant de ses yeux fauves le moindre inconscient qui ne baisserait pas les yeux une fois les siens croisés. On pouvait sentir la montée phénoménale de chakra que Kin dégageait, avertissement à celui qui serait encore tenté. L'atmosphère de la salle devint glaciale et nul n'eut l'idée de contrarier le « couple ».

Une fois satisfait de l'effet produit, un sourire narquois éclaira les yeux caramel et d'un mouvement vif, il prit la jeune femme l'accompagnant par la taille et la fit basculer sur une de ses épaules pour assener une claque sonore aux jolies petites demi-lunes de la brune à la fameuse frange. Son précieux colis toujours calé sur l'épaule il s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant aux chambres en lançant un presque joyeux :

« Bonne soirée messieurs dames. »

Le pauvre Sasuke était en mode bug, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer… Il répétait inlassablement cette litanie dans ça tête : Non, ça doit être un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible… Oui, un cauchemar, quoi d'autre ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le châtain les avait fait pénétrer dans une chambre, il déposa sans douceur son paquet au sol ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le fameux colis qui lui sauta à la gorge.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, je ne suis pas ta femelle bâtard ! » Cria-t-il hargneusement.

« Ben, il fallait que je donne le change, puis ils vont nous laisser tranquille maintenant. » Répondit l'ANBU qui eut une réaction tout à fait Narutesque, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

Vraiment, le nukenin ne comprenait plus rien, son ancien ami souffrait-il de schizophrénie ? La question n'était pas si risible que cela. Le porteur de Kyuubi pouvait passer d'une personnalité à l'autre en un claquement de doigt et ça perturbait énormément le brun, même s'il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Brun perturbé peut être mais brun furax quand même et il resserra sa prise sur le cou bronzé, essayant d'étouffer le crétin congénital à tendance névrotique.

L'Uchiha raffermissait sa poigne sur la jugulaire, l'ANBU tira avec force sur son bracelet, éloignant ainsi la main pour le moment légèrement hâlée de son cou. Mais les doigts fins s'accrochèrent au tissu noir de la cape, passant sous le col du tee-shirt et emportèrent avec eux les morceaux d'étoffe dans un bruissement étouffé. La cape tomba aux pieds du châtain dans un mouvement ralenti, emportant avec elle une partie du haut du porteur de Kyuubi.

« Connard. » Le son rauque de la voix ne laissait présager rien de bon, surtout la lueur de malice et l'excitation perceptible à l'approche d'un échange musclé qui animait les prunelles ambre.

Une jolie volée de coup commença à pleuvoir, rien de ninja dans la manière de se battre, pas de jutsu ou de belles prises, non, cela ressemblait plus à un combat de rue.

La proximité forcée due aux menottes qu'ils ne se préoccupaient même pas d'éloigner rendait les échanges plus difficiles mais néanmoins fougueux.

« Petite Merde, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire. » Grogna la brune en donnant un coup de tête à son vis-à-vis alors que le châtain lui maintenait les mains liées dans son dos.

La douleur qui se propagea par vagues au niveau du front du ninja de Konoha lui fit desserrer momentanément prise. Le nukenin en profita pour agripper la tignasse chocolat dans le but de planter un magistral coup de genou dans le visage à « moustaches ». Mais la victime se rebiffa et releva la tête, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur lancinante se propageant sur toute la superficie de son cuir chevelu. Il tint les serres acérées de son adversaire au dessus de sa tête, mettant ainsi sa figure à l'abri. L'ANBU tira un peu plus sur les bras fins de la « jeune femme » lui faisant face, la faisant décoller du sol. Celle-ci tenta comme une belle diablesse d'atteindre Kin à l'aide de ses jambes mais d'un mouvement rapide, le dos de la belle rencontra violemment le mur. Et, avec une habileté rare, l'homme aux yeux ambre se faufila entre les cuisses fermes de la brunette. L'empêchant ainsi de se servir de ses membres inférieurs pour lui donner un mignon lancé de genoux dans les glorieuses.

La brune, prisonnière, lança un regard rageur à Naruto, le sourire sadique de celui-ci s'agrandit d'autant plus et il rétorqua :

« T'as niqué mes fringues, c'est donnant-donnant Uchiha ! » De sa main menottée, il retint celles de Sasuke et il posa sa main libre sur le ventre plat du nukenin. L'homme à la chevelure chocolat se serra un peu plus contre le corps fin qui fut coincé entre l'ANBU et le mur. Puis, d'un coup de dents, il saisit le col de la brune et tira avec délectation dessus, se réjouissant du bruissement de vêtement déchiré que produisait le haut du dernier des Uchiha.

Mais tout bon moment à une fin et le glas sonna pour les deux compères lorsque des coups polis et timides furent frappés à la porte.

Les deux anciens amis se figèrent et tentèrent de limiter un peu les dégâts, le châtain déchira définitivement les vestiges de son haut. De toute façon, il était fichu. Le nukenin, lui tira vite un drap du lit et enrubanna ses formes féminines. Puis les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la fameuse porte, le bras de l'ANBU s'enroulant autour de la taille fine. Ce à quoi la brune eut un mouvement de recul agrémenté d'un regard assassin pour son comparse de menottes. Le porteur de Kyuubi lui fit signe qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent de jouer le « jeu » pour le personnel de l'hôtel en lui montrant la porte d'un regard appuyé.

A peine celle-ci fut entrouverte que le pli de contrariété fronçant légèrement les sourcils Uchihins refit surface.

La petite rousse de tout à l'heure était là, un plateau à la main, les joues légèrement rougissantes en regardant le torse musclé et nu du châtain lui faisant face.

Qu'est ce que cette courge venait encore faire ici ? Elle était bien de service dans la salle tout à l'heure ? Pas de service d'étage ! Le nukenin avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de problème sous sa véritable apparence : Des « groupies » qui se crêpaient le chignon en cuisine dans le but illusoire qu'en lui apportant son repas dans sa chambre, le brun se jetterait sur elles pour leur faire l'amour toute la nuit. Vraiment, les femmes étaient des plus inintéressantes… Ces créatures bercées par les chimères du romantisme.

La serveuse entra dans la chambre, prenant son temps pour poser le plateau repas sur la table, balançant ses hanches de manière sûrement sensuelle mais qui pour l'Uchiha était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vulgaire.

Et les oeillades qu'elle lançait au crétin… Autant qu'elle s'allonge direct sur le lit les jambes écartées en hurlant « prends-moi comme une bête ».

Et ce con lui souriait ! Alors qu'il était sensé être en « couple » avec la jolie brune dont il avait pris l'apparence. Non, foi d'Uchiha, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Même si ce n'était que pour leur couverture, il ne pouvait pas laisser filer.

Avec ce qu'il lui parut une infinie lenteur, la maudite repartie en direction de la porte, le pas chaloupé plus prononcé que jamais. La vile créature s'arrêta cependant dans l'encadrement, se retournant d'un coup, les mains sur les hanches et les cheveux voletant autour de son visage dans un mouvement de tête tout à fait étudié en soufflant :

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous satisfaire… »

S'en était trop ! On ne convoite pas les possessions de Sasuke ! Même si cela n'était qu'une façade, même s'il n'était pas avec le crétin congénital.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit le nukenin d'une voix polaire, tout en lançant un regard mortel à la jeune femme.

Ni une ni deux, la jolie brune passa son bras autour du cou du châtain, de son autre main, elle prit avec délicatesse mais néanmoins fermeté le menton de l'ANBU pour faire tourner son visage vers elle. Naruto lui, parut légèrement surpris par la réaction de l'héritier du Sharingan, une légère élévation sourciliènne de sa part fit naître un éclat d'espièglerie dans les yeux jades. Sans attendre, la brune s'empara des lèvres charnues de l'homme aux yeux miel.

Naru-Kin étouffa le soupir de surprise qui faillit le trahir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke réagirait de cette manière là à la provocation de la serveuse mais ses tergiversations furent vites mises au second plan. Le baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus torride.

La brunette avait happé sa bouche, le contact fut doux mais intense. Puis, elle fit descendre l'ivoire sur la lèvre inférieure, y déposant ses dents et mordilla la peau sensible et charnue tout en planta ses orbes verdoyants dans les ambres, le provoquant du regard.

Le porteur de Kyuubi sortit enfin de la léthargie dans laquelle l'avait plongée la réaction de son compagnon de menottes et prit enfin part au jeu. Fondant sur la bouche purpurine, dévorant les lèvres pour venir chercher la langue douce et chaude de l'Uchiha. La brune eut un léger sursaut de recul lorsqu'elle sentit le doux appendice buccal de son acolyte venir chercher le sien. Les choses prenaient une tournure qui commençait à échapper à son contrôle, mais un fait de plus lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête. La voix gênée de la rouquine toujours postée dans l'encadrement de la porte qui bégayait misérablement :

« Je… je…. »

Le trouble et la confusion qu'il avait fait naître en cet être abject le fit redoubler de vigueur. Voilà une leçon que cette cruche n'allait pas oublier de si tôt. D'une petite impulsion, les jambes fines s'enroulèrent autour de la taille bronzée. Les bras féminin s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque brunie, les doigts pour le moment hâlés se perdirent dans la chevelure chocolat.

La température monta d'un cran en quelques secondes. Naruto, lui, avait oublié pour quelques instants la présence de la troisième personne présente dans la chambre, complètement chamboulé par les derniers évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le glaçon de service puisse agir de cette manière là, et surtout soit aussi doué !

Comme quoi, provoquer un Uchiha peut avoir du bon parfois…

Les sens du châtain étaient totalement sous l'influence ardente du corps se pressant contre lui. Cette langue impétueuse et impérieuse qui luttait pour prendre le contrôle de la sienne alors que lui-même ne se laissait pas dominer. Ce goût si particulier, masculin mais néanmoins fin, cette peau chaude, douce, tout le contraire de ce que laissait paraître son possesseur. Ce corps féminin se pressant contre lui alors que son odorat lui criait que cette personne n'était nulle autre que Sasuke. Ajouter à cela l'excitation toujours présente de leur joute précédente, l'Uzumaki laissa ses sens prendre sommairement le contrôle de la situation. Les mains puissantes se saisirent de la taille fine, glissant sur le tissu drapant le corps du nukenin. Le drap qui, depuis que la brunette s'était jetée sur l'ANBU, tenait dans un précaire équilibre sur la poitrine rebondie de l'Uchiha, continua sa course vers le sol, dévoilant l'anatomie sans défaut du Henge de Sasuke. Les épidermes entrèrent en contact, arrachant un grognement de satisfaction au porteur de Kyuubi qui plaqua le corps fin contre le mur. Dans le brouillard de sensations, l'ANBU entendit cependant le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée se refermant sur le baragouinement incompréhensible de la rouquine.

Le châtain s'écarta presque brusquement de la brunette. Dans un pouf sonore, l'ANBU reprit sa forme véritable tandis qu'une détonation simultanée lui indiquait que son acolyte faisait de même. Le blond regardait pour le moment le sol, reprenant sommairement ses esprits, il avait été porté par les évènements les minutes précédentes mais il ne devait pas s'offrir le luxe de laisser le « glaçon de service » prendre le dessus.

Du revers de la main, il s'essuya machinalement la lèvre inférieure puis planta ses iris céruléens dans ceux obsidiennes. Un sourire goguenard anima le visage tanné lorsqu'il regarda son comparse. Le nukenin lui aussi avait été « bougé » par leur prestation. La respiration haletante, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et humides : leur joute sensuelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. De plus, la lueur éphémère que l'Uzumaki avait pu déceler dans les yeux encre était…. Etait quoi au fait ? De la stupéfaction ? Du doute ? Ou plutôt de la déstabilisation ? Naruto avait réussi à déstabiliser le grand Sasuke Uchiha ? Quelle douceur, aussi bon qu'un ramen miso!

Lui-même était dans un état similaire, il ne se voilait pas la face, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu joues bien la comédie Uchiha… » Souffla-t-il moqueur.

« Et alors crétin, mais ne crois pas que cela m'a fait plaisir. » Précisa le brun, le froncement de sourcil Sasukien de retour.

Les Aigues-marines détaillèrent sans vergogne le corps albâtre, s'arrêtant sur le renflement prononcé du pantalon de l'héritier du Sharingan.

« Quelque chose me dit que si… » Répondit le blond.

« Réaction primitive incontrôlée. » Cracha l'Uchiha

L'ANBU continua de regarder de manière railleuse son adversaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible.

« Me fait pas chier connard ! Regarde-toi ! » Lança le nukenin du tac au tac.

Le porteur de Kyuubi suivit les réglisses couler jusqu'à son propre pantalon qui avait le même problème gravitationnel localisé. Mais au lieu de s'en soucier, il haussa les épaules et proclama :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas apprécié moi ! » Réponse agrémentée d'un sourire espiègle et innocent qui ne collait plus du tout avec Naru-Kin.

Sasuke bouscula de l'épaule le corps hâlé pour se diriger vers le plateau repas, priant intérieurement pour qu'aucune rougeur importune n'ait pu être vue par le cruchon.

Naruto quand à lui suivit tranquillement le brun jusqu'à la table, de toute façon, avec les menottes, il n'avait pas trop le choix, tout deux avaient pris instinctivement le réflexe de s'éloigner d'un bon mètre mais celui-ci dépassé, le magnétisme se faisait douloureusement ressentir.

Les deux comparses s'assirent en silence autour de la table, le ténébreux retira le couvercle recouvrant le plateau, mettant ainsi à la vue les mets substantiels et fumants qui réveillèrent leurs estomacs affamés. Le blond prit un des bols et commença à le remplir de riz blanc ainsi que de viande en sauce, puis il sortit les baguettes de leur emballage. Mais avant de commencer le repas, il souffla tout de même doucereusement :

« J'aime quand tu perds le contrôle Uchiha… » Ce qui arrêta net le nukenin en plein remplissage de son bol, il leva un visage incrédule vers l'ANBU.

Avait-il bien entendu ? La colère refit surface dans les orbes jais, il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Kinpouge fendit ses baguettes en deux avant de lancer un innocent et tout à fait Narutien :

« Bon appétit ! »Sourire banane made in « crétin-de–service-qui-tape-sur-le-système-Uchihen ».

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ça serait lui faire plaisir… Avec un cerveau aussi endommagé que le sien il prendrait sûrement cela comme une preuve d'affection…. Voilà ce que pensait Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Un brun furibond marche à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la fameuse porte où les deux auteurs déjantées on l'air d'avoir élu domicile, une aura noire et meurtrière perceptible à 20 mètres à la ronde. Celui ci entre dans la fameuse pièce pour se trouver nez à nez à...**_

**Sasu:** Mais... Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?

**Seika :** Tu sais pas qu'elles en ont embauché d'autre ?

**Naru :** Mais Sasuuu, reviens ! Il me plait moi ce chapitre ricane

**Hagane :** Bah vi, il est très bien Sasukette

_**Noah sifflote dans son coin**_

_**L'aura noire de rage continue de s'élever du brun alors qu'une sixième personne entre dans la pièce**_

**Sasu :** Kakashi ! Tu vas m'aider toi !

**Noah marmonne:** Il a l'air d'oublier ce qu'il a fait avec Naru au dernier chap...

_**La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Genma**_

**Naru :** Oo Genma en plus ?

**Hagane :** Ohh, il faut au moins ça

**Noah:** Vi, c'est sûr, surtout que dans le prochain chapitre...

**Sasu :** ... ça laisse présager quoi tout ce mon...de...

_**La porte tremble et les deux démons Kyuubi et Houkou arrivent et se postent aux pieds des deux barges**_

**Naru :** Bon, là, c'est clair, on l'a dans le cul

**Hagane :** Non, non, pas toi, Sasuke

**Noah: **Comme le dit ma grumelle maléfique...

**Sasu se contenant encore un minimum:** Dites moi ce qui se passe, ou ça va mal finir

**Hagane éclate d'un rire satanique, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues :** Uchiha, vous êtes à nous !

**Naru:** Euh? C'est qui la victime dans cette fics?

**Noah:** A ton avis? Comme d'hab!

**Hagane :** Bah vi

**Sasu:** Je... je ... je vais vous tuer

_**La garde personnelle des barges retient le fou furieux.**_

**Naru:** Hagane, me dit pas que c'est l'anim que tu regardais qui t'a inspiré?

**Hagane trace des ronds sur son trône (non pas les chiotte) :** euh... je parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat

**Noah:** Mais rassure toi Sasuchou, t'es pas le seul à souffrir cette fois! Tu as des compagnons d'infortune qui s'en prendront plein la gueule!

**Naru marmonne:** Et moi, je me retrouve tout seul...

**Hagane :** Non non chouchou, t'as un pote qui va t'aider

**Les deux barges prennent le blond par le bras: **Vient Naru, on va te faire une petite séance de visionnage, puis on va t'expliquer tout ça

_**Les 2 rousses et le blond s'éloignent mais on entend l'Uzumaki clamer:**_

UA, Schoolfic et OOC, ben dit donc! Vous allez jamais vous en sortir les filles!


End file.
